Blur
by Ymira
Summary: A sanctuary of innocence given a path of destruction, A forgotten sword with a lost soul, A doomed love destined to unite, A red flame that can never be extinguished. Their fates are intertwined forever.
1. Sanctuary

Disclaimer: me not own Ragnarok Online…me not own anything, but only the fic…hehehe and I did not own that first sentence! GRAVITY!! I LOVE YOU!!!! For making this wonderful MMORPG!! Specially Lee Myung Jin!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!

Phew…my first fanfic…FLAME me and all, but YOU CAN'T BURN ME! O.o; Please go easy on me…I'm just a wee ol novice :3 I made a lot of re-editing and…phew did my eyes died out on me…

* * *

**Blur**

A young knight, Xirian, entered the desecrated sanctuary of the Pronteran Church. His purple lilac hair, covering almost half of his matching amethyst eyes reflected the moons beam coming from the shattered stain glass up the ceiling. His hair swaying with the cold breeze that passed through him making him cringe from sudden cold underneath his armor. He wore the usual Knight attire, armor and a cape. A helm, a belt usually carrying a pouch (with lots of neat things inside!), and an odd sight, a small (not so neatly made) poring plushy hanging on his belt with a little stitch writing saying 'friend-y' (o.O). With caution, he took a step forward, his armor sounding throughout the sanctuary. Resting his hand on the handle of his claymore, his eyes blank, he observed the surroundings with extreme caution.

'The Pronteran Church was attacked along with the Pronteran Chivalry not so long ago. Some say that it was terrorized by some Bandits up in the mountains of Mjolnir. Then the thieves settled here and when they left, every valuable left with them. Or so…that's what most people say. But surely it was monstrosities that caused this sight…'

_Strange…the monsters are quite active nowadays…and, Prontera, the well guarded city in all of Midgard…with the Priests and the Knights…its impossible to penetrate such defense…_

"Is it clear Xirian?"

His thought was disturbed by a familiar voice. When he saw that everything was safe, he eyed once again the lifeless sanctuary with suspicion in his eyes. Xirian turned to the entrance eyeing on a female assassin, poking her head out from one side of the door. He gave a small unnoticeable smile, his eyes turning soft and gentle from pure amethyst eyes to a pure light reddish appearance, his usual piercing eyes. Removing his hand from his claymore, he walked up to her, placed his hands on his hip and patted her teasingly on the head while giving her a quick wink.

"All clear!"

The female assassin prodded inside looking around. Her hips swaying as her scarf followed her every move. At first sight of her, no one would think that she is an assassin. She would look like an Alchemist to most people. She didn't wear the usual garb as like most assassin jobs wear. Hers was more of a black and tight turtleneck 'tights' covering her left arm continuing to her hands and fingers, most likely the one assassins wear underneath their so-called armor, a silky black skirt like an alchemists reaching 5 inches above her knees. She had a glove on her right hand but on her left was covered with her so-called shirt. Her boots were of an Alchemist's yet it was of black color. She had a scarf tied on her right arm, which seemed like to bandage some sort of wound. Her Katar was neatly dangling on her belt tied around her waist, and another belt which hung a pouch enough to carry some Yggdrasil Berries, Fly and Butterfly wings, plus a card pocket inside, where she keeps all the rare cards Xirian usually gives to her willingly…and sometimes unwillingly. Her silky silver hair fell beside her face covering her soft smooth cheeks, illuminating the moons beam. Her hair rested on her shoulders as she went to a complete halt. Her eyes caught something of significance to her…

"What is it Ymira?"

Her eyes gleamed as if her eyes turned into a star. She went nearer the religious statue, which looked like, and resembled like a young, masked knight. She eyed on the statues hands, it held something, '_A Treasure box from the Pronteran Priest Guild_' she thought. Ymira blew off the dust from atop the box then tried pulling it out from the statues hand.

Xirian laughed in amusement, seeing an assassin having trouble getting a box from a lifeless statue. He walked up to her, his tall dark figure blocking the moons beam from her.

"Need help?"

"I…ugnh...can do this...on my own...phew…er!"

Smirking, he placed his hand atop his hair, fixing it, trying to look desirable and noticeable. Then he heard clanks, in front of him, coming from Ymira…he looked at her, his face blank with a little 'oro' look on his face. She was desperately hitting the statues hands with her katar, doing no damage to the statue. He didn't contain his laughter and patted her on the head.

She had just become an assassin a few days ago and she really hated her assassin's garb, wildly shredding it to bits. Her actions show her weak side, an innocent side he adored so much about her. A cheery voice, a smiling face, a cute blush at some points in their journeys, _'Ah how I love to make her blush…'_ he thought to himself. Yet when she fights, her blows can crush almost anyone in pvp's, _'Uh…the creepy thing about her…'_ he shrugged. A childish look almost always befall her face, she was cute, especially when she wears her kitty band that he just gave to her after she shredded her assassin's garb with no mercy at all. She wasn't like the other assassins he knew that are so emotionless, serious and above all, quiet. Not stoic, or even ruthless and definitely not heartless like some I know. She was the complete opposite of a typical assassin personality. Xirian thought to himself _'Yes, a complete opposite of an assassin…'_ He patted her again on her head like she was some sort of kitty to her master. That made him think, _'A kitty to his master…lovingly playful…_' Unknowingly Ymira had just pulled the treasure box, and was curling and 'savoring' the moment from Xirian's patting.

She poked him on his ribs, making Xirian look at her with a little 'ouch' look on his face. But poking back at her like a lover teasing its mate into bed (o.O). Ymira smiled at him then turning her attention back to the Treasure box. She wriggled her fingers, opened the box, and her eyes sure did glitter like diamonds that were polished everyday. Her face was blank in an instant…

_…A G-string…._

Xirian smiled at her again, trying to hide his laughter from escaping his lips. It was not a treasure box of the Priest guild but just an Old Blue Box.

He got into thinking. He enjoys her company truly. He didn't feel any amusement from his previous party members and his Guild mates, or any of the people he knew. He knew no laughter long before Ymira showed up.

_The only thing I had then, was nothing but myself…_

His thoughts were disturbed when Ymira, closed the box, leaving it in front of the statue then tugged on his cape, like a child tugging on her mommy's skirt. Patting her pouch twice.

"Ne, Xirian, lets go…I don't think we will find anything here anymore."

Still tugging on his cape she stands up along with Xirian, jumping like she found a neat treasure…'even though its just a g-string'. They exited the Pronteran Church closing its doors.

There, the statue hands moved a finger, the moonlight slowly creeping its graces into the face of the masked knight. His lips, curved, smirking, then gave off an evil laugh…

"…So, our wait is over so soon…"

The once stone that covered its body shattered and became dust as soon as it touched the cold floor of the sanctuary. He reached for the box, clenched it in his fist then in an instant, it was too, turned into dust with his hands covered in armor.

* * *

yay!! Now wasn't that short and cwapy!! Now lets see….hmm…it wasn't really that good but at least I tried ; and yes…I got a confused about my grammar and I think I have lots of mistakes phew Lots of spelling errors XX shouldn't be rushing things huh? I Know it was crappy but hey…phew!

* * *

Chapter 2 Preview:

"Huh? I thought I closed the window…"

She reached for the window handle but was surprised to have rested her hands on Xirian's warm hand, so soft and gentle and yet so strong at the same time. She graced him as a bright red blush creeped onto her cheeks. He smiled at her placing his hands on her waists, which eventually turned into a tight warm hug, pulling her closer towards his seemingly aroused (just kidding) body. Ymira, slowly caressing Xirian's face with her right hand, felt his hot breath heating up her neck. With her left hand, she pulled the window handle, closing it, then Back Slides, sliding Xirian along with her, squishing him on the wall.

"Hehehe! Got you again Xirian!"

* * *

Uncover the mystery of Prontera, and learn the significance of the G-strings…if the g-strings does have a connection with the story o.O;


	2. Zephyr

Disclaimer: me not own Ragnarok Online…me not own anything, but fic…hehehe and I did not own that first sentence! GRAVITY!! I LOVE YOU!!!! For making this wonderful MMORPG!!

I should have shortened this chapter huh…and made everything so…organized o.O

Sorry again for type error's….I'm not really good on the typing part…my fingers are really itching just to get a click on the keyboard.

* * *

**Blur**

Chapter 2

_Strange, that statue we saw back at the sanctuary, He resembles…_

"Xirian? What's wrong? You seem to be preoccupied lately since we left Prontera? Is there something bothering you or anything?"

Ymira stared at Xirian with her usual green eyes, having a hint of bright red color. She tapped her bag, containing their loot, twice while keeping her eyes straight at Xirian, waiting for a response from the valiant knight. He returned the look with his red eyes piercing as ever, and almost stirring her personality. She let out a little gasp and looked straight their path.

"…Sorry Ymira. It was nothing…"

Xirian poked her gently on her cheeks teasingly, trying to draw attention from her. She let out a soft giggle throwing the g-string on his face.

"Why you…Ha! Feel the wrath of the panty!"

They broke out into laughter, with Ymira tugging on Xirian's cape until they finally got to Izlude.

Walking towards the item shop, a man, just about as tall as Xirian, approached Ymira. The man was a Priest, from the way he is dressed. A red robe, blessing everyone with his great body build and his oh-so-glorious-I-can-die-now smile to the people, definitely that yummy chest, the pants, yes can't forget that, on his belt hanging a really large mallet (o.O?). He had silver hair and his eyes seemed to resemble Ymira's eyes having less color of red, giving off a light green color, that in the presence of light in his eyes it becomes a metallic sort of color. He took another step forward now an inch away from Ymira.

Xirian reached out his hand to separate Ymira and the man his other hand on his claymore, while his other pulled Ymira closer to him. She held Xirian's arm, letting it slip from her body, going in between the two fiery men, now separating Xirian and the 'Man'. Xirian eyed on the stranger in front of him, and in his mind was;

_Who does he think he is?! He looks like the typical good-looking playboy priest I met everyday long ago in Prontera! Damn it! But I have to say…he's too pretty for a guy like him…EWWW!! DID I JUST SAY THAT!! GRR! That's it! Now I'm really mad at this guy! First he tried to hit on Ymira and now he's playing tricks in my MIND! ARGH!_

"Wait Xirian! He's…"

"Ymira, you know this piece of scrap metal, oh wait scrap metal is too sturdy. You know this sardines can from the junkyard?"

The 'Man' asked Ymira, keeping his calm while pointing to Xirian.

"WHY YOU!…Huh? You know this raggydy-anne guy Ymira?"

Xirian blinked at Ymira, also trying to insult the priest who was obviously unaffected by the knight's try of 'insult' and I bet Mr. Priest is saying _'He call that an insult? What a gay…'_ She cheerfully gave the knight a childish smile and answered,

"He's my older brother Xirian. He's Vulgate Zephyr Antartes. Can't you see the resemblance?"

Xirian felt like his jaws just fell off from his face and dropped on the floor. A brother. That word repeated itself inside his head. Not just any brother, Ymira's brother. He felt like the world just gave up on him and chose to flatten him under a mountain. And…not only is that HE is Ymira's brother, Vulgate Zephyr Anartes, as to what Ymira said, was the newly appointed High Priest of the Priest Guild. He felt his body weakening. His blood leaving his body, flowing onto the ground of Izlude. His trail of thought was again disturbed by Vulgate Zephyr's mature and calming (seeexy) voice.

"So…who's this rusty tin can Ymira?"

The Priest gave a little laugh, obviously annoying the Knight.

"Hey! Stop it Zephy!"

The Assassin gave a smile to her brother hugging him tight. Xirian noticing this sight began blushing himself. And went back to his thoughts…again.

_Woah…they both look so…cute, beautiful, and sexy…OMFG!!! THAT IS LIKE THE MOST DISGUSTING, DEGRADING THING IVE EVER SAID!!! XIRIAN!! YOU ASSHOLE!! DON'T YOU DARE FALL FOR A GODDAMN MALE PRIEST!!!…even though he does look cute…ARGH!!!!! GODDAMN HEAD-!!_

His trip to mind world was cut off…again. The Priest raised both his hands up as of like a surrendering soldier. Vulgate Zephyr bowed down in front of Xirian showing his apologies.

"I'm greatly sorry for insulting you like that, Sir Xirian Valeria. It's just a habit of mine to annoy men around my younger sister."

The Priest patted her dear sister on the head and reached out a hand to the knight and the knight in return reached out into a shake of hands.

"You, know…my whole name!"

The knight as shocked as a poor mice electrocuted (okay not exactly like that…), pointed at the priest.

"Who wouldn't? You are the heir of the Valerian Family right? Grandson of one of the founders of the Knight's Guild."

The Knight tried hard not to show his anger at the mere mention of the Valerian Family, especially the word 'heir'. _'Man…this priest really knows his history…but he chose a rather bitter part of history…' _It was just something that really ticked him off. Ymira suddenly noticing the sudden change in his eyes, she tugged on Xirian's arms and whined about her sore foot and needs to get a load off, pointing to a nearby inn just across them. Xirian just blinked, he knew Ymira wouldn't whine about such things but somehow, he got the picture and just 'tagged' along with her.

"Hmm… It's getting dark anyway…"

The Priest tagged along with them as well, not the same as the 'tagged' I meant earlier. Vulgate Zephyr took care of the expenses at the inn. The innkeeper, (un)fortunately a female, was head over heels for Vulgate Zephyr. I mean wouldn't anyone be with the most cutest, gentleman, almost perfect priest in the priest guild and not only that, the high priest! Vulgate Zephyr ignored the woman and walked to his sister's direction making all women gazing (and drooling) over him curse the young assassin but as soon as the priest mentioned "little sister" the women's attitude changed into a garden filled with flowers. With that Vulgate Zephyr was to about leave them waving at his sister. But before he left, he whispered something into Xirian's ear,

'Take care of her. I'll haunt you if anything happens to her to you tin can of sardines…"

Xirian shrugged, his voice was extremely cold and seemed so violent, harsh, almost like an assassin's…how ironic, a priest with a little assassin touch and an assassin with a touch of acolyte…what a family they must have.

With that he left showering his sister his famous smiles. He hugged his sister one last time, and seemed quite lost in the embrace. Xirian saw it in the priest's eyes, love and sadness. He just stared at those eyes. As if it was about to leave something behind. Something precious. Zephyr patted her on the head and 'skipped' out of the inn, waving goodbye to the assassin and the tin can. Xirian scratched his head…

_That was a rather…fascinating…exit…_

As if Ymira had read his mind she giggled and snatched the key to their room with her agile movement and rushed to the room. Xirian followed as if playing a tag game.

They reached the room, one bed, a stool, a drawer, a shower room, a blanket, and one pillow…the usual 1 inn room. _'er…what was Ymira's brother thinking! Getting a room good for only 1 person?! ARGH!' _He thought to himself blushing furiously and clenched his fist. Ymira went to the window and glanced at the moon. It was a full moon that night. As the cold wind blew pass her, she had a weird tinkly feeling rushing throughout her body and with that she semi-closed the windows, not noticing a pair of ruby orbs watching, observing her every move.

"Well, now let's see…So, where are we headed next tomorrow Ymira?"

Xirian plumped onto the bed and was surprised to feel that it was sorta hard. She just laughed at him with his usual baby-look-owie-face. Then she turned her view once again at the moon, the full moon.

Xirian sneaked a glance at her. Her hair swaying when the cold breeze passed through her hair, then rested again on her shoulders. Her heaving chest. Her breasts, there weren't that big and weren't that small either, those were, in his mind, the perfect chest he's ever seen. Making him pervertedly blush (o.O). It made him horny, those breasts under her tight clothes. He eyed her thighs, how they curved perfectly making the lustful body of the assassin more desirable. She closed that window and that stopped Xirian from the trail of his dirty mind once again.

She caught him staring at her, but she didn't say. He turned his head right away, a bright red blush visible on his face. He laid there on the bed and looked the other way, avoiding the smirks of the assassin. Ymira suddenly noticed the cuteness he made with his face. She crawled beside him tugging on his cape sitting like an Alchemist. Her knee bent, her butt resting on the bed and her lower legs far apart.

"Aren't you going to take your armor off before you sleep?"

Ymira smirked, making the tin can knight blush furiously _'…taking off my clothes…'_ by that thought he blushed again turning as red as a beet. She thought this was cute. She rarely sees Xirian blush. Xirian lifted his upper body and was in a sitting position his legs slightly bent in front of him.

"Wanna help me undress then?"

Xirian smirked back at her, making the poor virgin girl blush in front of him thinking of the same dirty thought as Xirian _'…everything?'_ Ymira shook off the dirty thought inside her head and nodded, reaching for his upper armor. They were cold. He seemed like he can catch a cold anytime with this 'blizzy' armor on. She slid them off of him and dropped them neatly beside their bed. He started taking off his cape, stealing a glance from her while removing it almost seductively. Ymira hit him hard on the head laughing. He then worked his way on his 'tin can' armor below. He whines unexpectedly like a 3 year old patting his knee lovingly.

"I twink I gowt a bu-bu…"

He said all looking cute and cuddly just to draw more attention from the assassin who was busy un-strapping his belt with his Claymore. His whining stopped when she suddenly 'brushed' her hand on his very delicate and sensitive part, his member.

He felt like his blood left his fingertips.

He got aroused, and was getting hard…real hard. His member was aching for release. It ached more when Ymira leaned in closer taking a look at Xirian's temperature placing her hand on his forehead. She thought that with his sudden change in facial expression, he might HAVE caught a cold after all. Fortunately for him, her arms hit her breasts gently and made them 'bounce' from one side to another for a quick short amount of time. With that, he gulped the saliva, which he was sure, almost dripped from his mouth. _'If I wont control myself now…I'm afraid of the actions that might ensue later on…'_

"Hmm…you're getting hot Xirian. No wonder, it's been cold lately and your armo-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Xirian hurriedly ran into the bathroom dragging his lose belt with his Claymore, dropping it carelessly on the way, banging the door loud out of immediate emergency. Ymira blinked a few times, then giggled. She knew what he's doing IN there. She couldn't contain her laughter and laughed hysterically like a 4 year old kid. The word she had on her mind was _'Masturbation'_. She laughed at the word for that's what Xirian is doing right now in the bathroom, masturbating. Xirian on the other hand felt himself hard as he heard Ymira laughing outside the bathroom, he just shook his head.

It was already midnight. Lights started to go out one by one inside the Izlude houses except for the lantern's that lit up the once busy street in Izlude. It was, peacefully quiet, everyone was sleeping.

Xirian rolled out off the bed with a 'thud' and crawled back into it. It was surely cozy. One blanket, a bed, and the two of them to keep them warm (and hot). He smoothed his black shirt (Ragnarok Shirt), and moved his leg (good thing he has a nice, smooth, (sexy), hairless leg) his knee nudged her butt slightly, making him quickly turn the other side blushing.

He lied on the left side of the bed, back from Ymira while Ymira was in a puffy ball bed curl, her butt poking a little of Xirian's butt. That made his eyes widen, he felt that he was getting aroused again and shut his eyes shaking the feeling off. _'If this wont stop, I REALLY won't be able to contain myself!!'_ He thought as he tightened his shuteye.

It was a weird feeling. He usually feels her ass poking him every time they slept together. He was annoyed at one point, he agreed to himself, but he was annoyed just once. And that was their 1st night together in a room. Tonight, he thought, he felt like something was about to happen. He had…an unexplainable weird sensation…

At the time he was about to turn around and lock her in an embrace, she stood up and glanced at him who closed his eyes immediately. She just smiled and walked towards the window. He opened his eyes taking a peek on her.

She had already changed her clothes into her thin nightgown, same length as her skirt in her 'assassins' garb showing a part of her undergarment, a little part of her chest showing. '_It…seems so…smooth…so soft…I just want to-'_ He shook his head, his blush un-wanting to leave his face. He shut his eyes again, removing the things, the dirty things he imagined inside his head.

"Huh? I thought I closed the window…"

She reached for the window handle but was surprised to have rested her hands on Xirian's warm hand, so soft and gentle and yet so strong at the same time. She graced him as a bright red blush crept onto her cheeks. He smiled at her placing his hands on her waists, which eventually turned into a tight warm hug, pulling her closer towards his seemingly aroused (just kidding) body. Ymira, slowly caressing Xirian's face with her right hand, felt his hot breath heating up her neck. With her left hand, she pulled the window handle, closing it, then Back Slides, sliding Xirian along with her, squishing him on the wall.

"Hehehe! Got you again Xirian!"

The assassin playfully poked the squished tin can on the wall. She knew he was awake the whooole time. She scurried to their bed as Xirian chased her to it tickling her as soon as he pinned her down on the bed. After their 'play', constantly being hushed by the neighboring rooms, they were panting heavily on the bed still laughing like they did 'it'.

Xirian leaned in closer and planted a quick soft and warm kiss on her pink cheeks, his hair brushed her lips making her whole body tingle. He reached out to hug her close, whispering 'I love you' but to his surprise, she wasn't there. All there was in front of him was an empty bed, no sign of Ymira. He stood up startled, and noticed Ymira staring off into the open window, her mind seems to wander off into the far distant plains.

_It was a dream…damn it was just a dream…a goddamn satisfying dream…_

He felt as if he was burning, his temperature, passion, lust, love, mixed all together to create something so hot yet warm, a great feeling which was uncontainable by anything He knew it was just a dream.

_I have to tell her…at least what I really feel…_

He walked towards her about to rest a hand on her shoulders when she suddenly turned her head, her face wet. There they were. Tears. Continuously flowed from her deep green eyes, the ruby orbs turned into a deeper shade of color. She was crying.

"Xirian…my brother…he's…"

Ymira stuttered her voice was low, painful emotions gripped her voice. Xirian's face had a startled look. He wanted to comfort her, though he can't reach out to her, to give a crying shoulder. He just could not bear the sight…

_She was near yet so far…_

"Why? What's wrong Ymira?"

"My brother…He's dead."

* * *

woohoo! Now what the heck was that! They both acted like sluts to me but oh well, playful, childish, cute adults hehehe two horny pairings haha to think…I made chapter two while our subjects was in session…I mean...heck…they're just distributing the test papers anyway so why not continue my fic on a piece of paper…okay in several pieces of paper . wanna sneak on chapter three? Hehe

Feast your eyes on the chapter 3 preview!!

* * *

Chapter 3 preview:

"I don't like to see women crying. Do cheer up. It would be sad to see such a cute face like yours in such condition."

The chocolate (coated hehe) top wizard reached out to her face, wiping her tears with his thumb.

* * *

Who the heck is this Wizard? Is he some Poison Spore that appeared out of nowhere?


	3. The Past, a Friend, and a Lover

Disclaimer: me not own Ragnarok Online…me not own anything, but I only own the fic…hehehe and I did not own that first sentence! GRAVITY!! I LOVE YOU!!!! For making this wonderful MMORPG!! ESPECIALLY YOU LEE MYUNG JIN!!

Phew!! This really took me some time into thinking…

* * *

**Blur **

Chapter 3

She ran to him crying out loud, soaking his shirt with her tears. She cried on his chest, tugging on his cloth, repeating over and over again that her brother is dead. Xirian preserved the moment and pondered on this sudden incident, preserving the surprised look in his face, coming to a sudden flashback a while ago;

_'Take care of my sister…'_

Now he got his message. He got the reason why emotions where clashing in the priest's eyes. He was savoring the moment. The last moment he can feel his sister against him. _'Something precious.'_ Zephyr knew he was going to die. He knew he was going to leave the one thing he had left in this world, his little sister.

_'She is my life…'_

Xirian felt a cold, dying wind pass through him. It was Zephyr's voice.

He embraced her tightly comforting her, placing his hands on her shoulders and slipping them to her waist, pulling her closer. He did not want to see her cry; he never saw her cry, until that very moment. He only wished to see her happy, cheerful and innocent face. Untainted by anything so impure.

Xirian laid her on the bed, gently running his fingers through her hair. Soft, silky, just like how you see it. He stood up to sit on the stool. Ymira gently grabbed his hand, her eyes, un-wanting Xirian to leave her side.

He sat and leaned on the bed's headboard. Ymira moved closely to him curling up, her head on his lap tugging on his shirt as she drifted off to sleep.

"I will protect you, forever…"

He murmured as he planted a kiss on her forehead smoothing her back as he hummed her a tune. A hymn…

_The Hymn of Prontera…_

Xirian leaned in closer and gave her a warm embrace, un-wanting to awaken the little assassin's sleep.

"Zephy!"

A little girl ran towards a figure sitting under the tree. The little thief girl jumped to the person cuddling him happily. The young acolyte cuddled her in return dropping his book on his right side. In the acolytes eyes, there was, a mixed emotion one cannot tell by looks alone.

_Love…but what's intertwined with it?_

She eyed on the acolyte giving her a gentle kiss beside her lips. She, without any hesitation, returned the action on her older brother.

Ymira felt as if her heart dropped. She remembered the kiss, how his lips moistened her cheeks and her lips, his gentle calming touch, his strong soothing voice, his scent of Vitaer, the magenta flower. Everything was so vivid. She felt that he was right there, at that time, with him.

She knew this was a dream, just a dream. Yet everything was so real. She wanted to touch him once again. To feel him against her body. And before she knew it, she desired him. Desired her brother to be with him like how it used to be.

"Zephy, are you going to change into a priest soon?"

The young acolyte just nodded, locking his arm in his little sister's neck, hugging her close while walking in the city of Al de Baran. As people stare at them with happy faces the two siblings just returned the smile.

'The Antartes family. A well-known family throughout Al de Baran. Wealthy, famous, kind-hearted and a hybrid family. Where all types of blood lineage had been passed through their offspring's. One would be Ymira and Zephyr's parents. Their father, a Wizard and their mother, an Alchemist. Both renown for their intellect and beauty, especially the great power they held. Both parents known as brother and sister.'

"Are you…going to leave me with Skeith?"

The male acolyte only tightened his hug on his little sister, depression and anger in his eyes.

'Skeith. Their mother's creation. A homunculus. Ever since their father and mother died, Skeith served as their guardian. A bright, strong homunculus. A masterpiece called by its master. He appears to be a young Sage with light blue hair, his golden orbs for his eyes and his well-built body. No one in Al de Baran knew that Skeith was a homunculus. Except, of course, the Antartes Family.'

Zephyr smiled at his sister and nodded.

Then everything went black. Ymira saw nothingness.

When she turned around, she saw Skeith lying on the ground, a dead corpse. Zephyr on the other side was covered in blood, standing there, staring into nothingness. The background turning to be the snowfields of Lutie. There was blood everywhere, melting the cold snow of Lutie.

_I have always wondered why Zephy killed Skeith. I was…too afraid to know…his eyes pierced through my soul as if he was going to kill me too…It was a scene I chose to forget but continuous to haunt me…I ask myself…why…why of all people? My brother?_

Ymira woke up finding herself laying atop on the sleeping Xirian. She smiled at him wiping a tear that fell from her face. She hesitantly touched his cheeks. Such a baby face. With that she left the bed and changed into her assassin's garb. She walked to the door whispering, as she was about to close the wooden door,

"I'll be back soon Xirian…"

With that she left the still asleep Xirian on the bed.

It was still a little dark outside Izlude. The lanterns were still well lit up on the streets. She found a bench and walked towards it pondering about her dream, staring into thin air.

Zephyr left her in the care of a few maids in their mansion. He left her to take the priests test to become a full-fledged Priest. Just like what his father wanted him to be. After that, he did not come home for half a year.

She was left alone in that big mansion. The maids were too busy to even give her proper attention. She sometimes cried to herself. Never wanting anyone to see her tear soaked face. She was lonely…now that her brother left her. He changed after that incident in Lutie. He rarely talks to her anymore. But in all that depression, she tried hard to be happy. She tried hard to hide her deep painful emotions from people, including her brother.

Night broke throughout Al de Baran. Ymira couldn't sleep, thinking of her brother. She left her room and left the house. She just wandered aimlessly in the streets of Al de Baran, stopping in front of the clock tower. It was 11 pm. There weren't any people sighted in the area. She just walked up the entrance and sat on the stairs.

Suddenly a tear fell from her eyes, followed by another. An uncontrollable emotion was what she felt inside her. Too much loneliness. A tall dark figure stood in front of her.

From the looks of his long cape he was a Wizard. She did not dare look him in the eye. Then she saw, a hand reaching out to her a flower, the magenta flower. She gathered up courage to look at the man in front of her and was deeply bothered by what she had seen.

"I don't like to see women crying. Do cheer up. It would be sad to see such a cute face like yours in such…agony."

The chocolate top wizard reached out another hand to her face, wiping her tears with his thumb. His dark cerulean eyes locked its view on the female thief. His lips curving a little forming a not-so-visible smile.

She felt like being stunned. The wizard, look's a lot like Skeith. Same body features, same gentle voice, and same warm hand. Ymira reached out for the magenta, slowly switching her eyes to the flower. It reminded her more of her brother. Her eyes show a strong amount of sadness. The wizard, seeing such, picked her up in his arms.

Startled she tries to break free. Unfortunately the wizard tightens his grip on the thief. She gasped, _'…okay I was wrong about this guy…'_ The flower fell from her hand as the wizard walked towards a big mansion just beyond the walls of Al de Baran carrying Ymira along with him. (Can't miss the mansion…it's big…really big. As big as the Antartes Main Mansion.)

He was hot…literally. His body was perfect she thought debating that Zephyr's body is more perfect than this 'molester'. She thought _'Was Skeith warm like this guy…only burning like…a kettle?'_ She sneaked a glance at her 'kidnapper'. He was prettier than Ymira, she admitted that wholeheartedly.

Seeming so lost in his face, he noticed her and gives her a quick kiss on her forehead, teasing her and at the same time annoying the girl. Startled, she blushed, in her mind screamed the word _'die'_ She just wished she could kill the wizard right now. She, after all, branded herself as her brothers 'property'. The wizard laughed, seeing the expression on her face and that cute little blush.

At last they reached the mansion. He dropped her carelessly on the cold rough ground of the meeting hall.

"OW! Why you piece of-"

The wizard placed his hand on the girl's mouth trapping the word inside her. She in reply, bit his hand.

"ARGH! Why you piece of-"

The girl shushed him by throwing a boot in his mouth (o.O), even though it was impossible.

All the guild members stared at the female thief dusting her thief clothes, sticking out a tongue to the Wizard lying on the floor in a childish manner. All the guild members turned to look at the Wizard lying on the floor with a boot in his mouth. They all laughed at him, guffawed, laughed hysterically, and the female classes giggled while some guys snorted (o.O).

The wizard placed a hand on the floor helping himself get his upper body up, pulling the boot (good thing its clean) out of his mouth. He death glared the thief. She in reply just gave a deadlier death stare (O.o;;)

All of them stopped laughing then started asking the wizard and the thief as well, more of like teasing the two.

"Hey! Where did pick that cute thief?"

A hunter asked taking interest at the thief. The wizard replied that he found her at the entrance of the clock tower. In the hunters mind was _'I never thought female thieves could be picked up in front of the clock tower…' _The hunter immediately ran towards the clock tower. All of them just sweat dropped. A female rogue then questioned him.

"So, what made you pick a girl like her huh?"

The wizard just smirked. "Use her as a dummy for my magic of course. Whatever are you thinking Hemelmez?"

The female rogue, who was the guild master named Hemelmez, just smirked back. Ymira gulped.

"Ah, well, so do you have any idea as to who this Wizard is Miss…uh…?"

"Ymira."

"Miss Ymira…?"

Ymira just shook her head. She had no idea…okay except for the fact that she thought he was going to rape her ( . ). The female rogue's expression changed at the mere mention of Ymira as all of the guild members laughed, as if Ymira will be facing a 'funny' situation later on with the wizard.

"Guess it's time for us to leave now Heimdall, thanks for letting us use your house again."

The priest, waved happily at the wizard. Ymira was obviously staring at the priest. She reminded her again of her brother. They all waved at the wizard as the male assassin gave the thief a wink,

"Good luck playing fire! He's a heartless lover!"

The assassin swiftly ran away as if clinging on for dear life. The wizard was deeply annoyed making the thief blush. The rogue went beside Ymira.

"If ever you become an assassin, you're welcomed to join our guild."

With that she whispered to her ear,

_"Don't worry Heimdall isn't that scary as you think…and one more thing…send my best regards to Zephyr."_

With that the Rogue made haste trying to catch up with the rest of the guild members who were going to pick up the hunter who was sure to be in front of the clock tower. Her face was left with a surprised look. So, that rogue, knew her brother. '_Come to think of it, I was crying a while ago…thinking about my brother…'_ Her thought was cut off by the wizard's tone of voice.

"Now we go to the training hall…"

Her heart raced. _'He is…seriously…going to BBQ me…Zephyyy'_ The wizard seeing how tense she became, went closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulder and bending his head closer to her neck brushing his lips along her smooth neck his hot breath making her more tense. He whispered…

_"I promise I'll be gentle…"_

She could have sworn herself all her hairs started to stand up and her eyes turned as big as the round table. _'Play with fire…in the training hall?!_' He pulled away from her laughing. As he signaled her to follow him. She did…follow him.

_He is…an odd person…I sense a great amount of energy from him…UH OKAY NO! HE IS THE ENEMY!! But he really looks a lot like Skeith only cuter…fine…But there's something in him that makes me so attracted to him…something that distracts me from all else…_

As a wizard, he can read minds, and she was thinking out loud that he couldn't control overhearing her thought. He just laughed (like a total idiot) opening the door to the training hall.

"Well…here we are…time to play fire…"

He smirked at her letting her blush. _'OMFG!! I NEED TO FIND AN EXIT!! FAST!!'_ He laughed again, walking towards the thief pinning her on the wall his arms leaning on the wall trapping her between his two arms as he bent down to her ear,

_"Antartes Ymira…younger sister of Zephyr…don't worry, I wont BBQ you or do anything to dirty your innocence…your brother just wanted me to watch over you while he's gone for some time…"_

Ymira wide eyed in her thought screaming _'WHAAAAT?!… Phew…I thought he was going to…uh…never mind…'_ The wizard pulled back laughing at her and her expression hugging his tummy aching from laughing out continuously. He managed to say something before Ymira branded him as crazy,

"Zephyr didn't tell me you were such a cute, a-lot-of-things-in-her-mind girl!"

He continued laughing making the thief blush…and knew Heimdall can read her mind.

_At that time…I think I have found myself a friend…_

Ymira felt her lips curve to form a smile on her face. Heimdall. A companion. A friend. He was the one who lifted her depression, sorrow and tears away from her. He was the one who let her remember her Zephyr.

_At some point…I felt like I had my family once again…_

__

It was already nighttime. Dinnertime to be exact. Zephyr arrived from Prontera. The maids got his luggage and walked away. Ymira ran towards him to give him a hug but was wide eyed to see her brother, changed throughout these past months. He was already a Priest. He walked towards her; she backed a step from him.

Surprised by her actions, he too, was wide eyed. _'Can't she recognize me? Did I leave her too long?'_ He was thinking deep. He did not like her expression. It hurts. He stepped closer again to her, she backed off. He took another step, she halted. He began walking towards her until she was a couple of inches away.

He reached out to her placing his hands on her shoulders. She felt it once again. Her brother's warm touch. His scent. She missed him so much. Even if he left her in depression, she still missed him. Before Zephyr could even talk, Ymira embraced him tightly, shutting her eyes feeling his body warming her again. He returned the embrace, just like old times. Heimdall just stood into the far of distance staring at the two reunited siblings; his eyes had sadness and satisfaction lurking within it.

Zephyr gave Heimdall a smile and bowed as thanks. Heimdal just nodded his head, waved at us smiling, and walked into the darkness of the night, disappearing.

_And I just whispered…_

_"Goodbye my friend…Thank you…"_ _And that was the last time I ever did saw him…_

Later months passed and Zephyr had returned to Prontera. Ymira sent her brother a letter telling him that she will go to Morroc to train to become an assassin. Just like what their mother wanted her to be. A strong assassin with an innocent persona.

Ymira smiled to herself. _'That was when I met Xirian…'_

Xirian opened the door outside the Izlude inn to find Ymira. With the look of desperation, care in his face. He was to go looking for her. He was to run to find her then halts. He stared at her. He had found her (easy cheesy).

Her eyes were filled with glee. He ran to her and locked her into a tight embrace.

"Hey! Never go out without me okay?"

He smiled at her his worries started to fade. She cuddled close to him.

_I always wonder…_

"Why were you out here anyway Ymira?"

_You get to thinking when somebody fades away…_

"Huh? Ah, just wanting to feel the fresh morning breeze ."

_Everything that seemed so precious…_

"Ah, I see. Hey let's go to Alberta next!"

_Memories of the past that seemed to have been lost forgotten…_

"Eh? Why Alberta Xirian?"

_They always come back and haunts you…_

"We are exploring right! Hehe! I bet the fish there's good!"

_And before you know it…_

"And I heard my brother Heimdall is there too!"

_They relive what you thought was over…_

* * *

YAY!! That chapter is done for!!! Weehee!! Hmm you know…it's like reading 2 chapters in one huh? Strange indeed…and well Ymira turns out to have a lot of crushes I might add…. And I think I will be massacred for adding an incest scene in the story. Ah what the heck…I mean…WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO! Power to the pelvis! ("(O.O)/")

* * *

Chapter 4 preview:

"You know it will be hard for me to let her go."

The wizard stared into the dock of Alberta. The female rogue dropped her glass on the table with force almost wrecking the wooden table. With that she left him furiously, jumping from the balcony running into one of the boats docked after paying the ferryman quickly. The wizard…did not even care.

"So how was life treating you Heimdall?"

A familiar priest smirked as he approached the seat across Heimdall. His eyes broaden to see him.

* * *

What's this? More confusing events? And the priest…is he…my daddy? Oooh I smell love from the female rogue!


	4. Visitation

Disclaimer: me not own Ragnarok Online…me not own anything, but I only own the fic…hehehe and I did not own that first sentence! GRAVITY!! I LOVE YOU!!!! For making this wonderful MMORPG!! ESPECIALLY YOU LEE MYUNG JIN!!

Rated up ahead! My head's spinning round and round…I think I'll have a break, have a kit-kat.

* * *

**Blur**

Chapter 4

There were a lot of people in Alberta, mostly merchants, selling their goods. There were amazingly huge varieties of restaurants and shops. (But lets focus on the restaurant with the view on the port.)

The wizard took his cup and sipped the liquid in it. (Coke.) He slowly placed the cup beside his plate and continued staring at the vast horizon made by the sea. His companion suddenly rose up in her chair. He just closed his eyes and reopened them.

"You know it will be hard for me to let her go."

The wizard stared into the dock of Alberta. The female rogue dropped her glass on the table with force almost wrecking the wooden table. With that she left him furiously, jumping from the balcony running into one of the boats docked after paying the ferryman quickly. The wizard…did not even care.

"So how was life treating you Heimdall?"

A familiar priest smirked as he approached the seat across Heimdall. He just smirked at the priest who was running his fingers on his hair then makes a (male) seductive pose. The wizard broke into laughter.

The priest stiffened as a bird passed by.

"Uwaah!! There it is! Alberta!"

Ymira exclaimed in such a childish manner pointing through the window of their cabin. Xirian thought to himself. _'Good thing she has forgotten about her brother for a wee while. But…surely it will…'_ Ymira bugged his thinking again, as always.

"Ne ne!! Let's go over there when we reach the dock okay, okay Xirian??"

Ymira, bounced up and down, like a kid, pointing at the restaurant up the hill. _'And I thought she said she didn't want to walk that much…'_ His sweat dropped seeing the restaurant up in a hill…almost far away from Alberta.

_She's trying to shake it off…Yes, I know, losing a brother, a brother whom was all that was left, was a hard thing to accept…Maybe…I should be happy for her…she did shake the current event off her mind for a fast pace of time. _

_Maybe it is I…who still cant accept the loss of my brother…_

Ymira glanced at Xirian and he seemed pretty occupied. She jumped in front of him and played with his face. Pulling his cheeks making funny faces…with his face that is. Xirian just laughed along with her.

_Did she…notice?_

She just laughed. As if nothing has happened. He got himself into a deeper thought. '_Was she…sad before I got to know her?'_ His face went to serious mode when their attention was drawn to the man who dropped his plush doll. Ymira returned the doll to the man.

As soon as Ymira reached Xirian, she sat there, and found herself staring at his amethyst eyes. The eyes she thought she would never see again. She just sat there in front of him, waiting for a word to come out from the knight.

"Ymira…"

She shut her eyes, awaiting Xirian's thundering voice. But it never came. She opened her eyes to see Xirian, closing his eyes. While he was doing so, Ymira fixed her skirt, her hands seeming so restless. Xirian, noticing her restlessness, opened his eyes and gave her a smile. His eyes, containing the lilac color, turning into magenta. The Vitaer color. She did not want to see his eyes in that color. She did not want to see it again. They were beautiful. But something keeps her afraid…afraid of his watchful lilac orbs staring at her right now.

Xirian noticing this, all he could do was look away. _'I see she hasn't been able to take it out of her mind…these eyes…It reminded her so much of me…It made me glad yet sad at the same time…'_ He just looked away.

"Ymira…I just want to ask you something…"

She just nodded.

"Are you happy…being with me?"

She froze. He quickly opened his eyes and cant help turning his eyes away from the assassin. If she says no…he was ready for the worse.

"I…am happy…"

He felt his heart raced, his blood circulating him like crazy. He felt her blush under the bangs of her hair. A smile crept into her parted lips. He smiled at her, placing his hand on her waist slipping it to her back and pulled her close to him. She immediately looked at him. He bent his head about to kiss her when her eyes widened at something she shouldn't have seen. She whispered.

"Zephy…"

Xirian's eyes widened staring at the dumbfounded assassin's startled face (chibi style). He scurried down the corridor crying like a baby. Ymira shook her head (also in chibi form) waving her hands to deny the fact that she just said 'Zephy' when they had that glorious moment. She just let out a sigh, as the 'crushed' tin can knight was nowhere to be seen.

_But it was…Zephy standing by the door…He…looked…sad to see me…_

She glanced at the door. Nobody was there. It was just her imagination, she thought. While she bowed her head low, she felt like melting on the bed for that sudden interruption. '_I can't forget…'_

_"I am…crushed my dear sister."_

A voice so familiar whispered through the room. She immediately went into her sitting position. In her surprise she found her lips imprisoned by a familiar warm taste. Her eyes widened as she saw two green orbs staring at her.

_Zephy?!_

Zephyr broke their kiss. It was enchanting in some sort of way. Her dead brother. Her dead lover. She shook her head and shut her eyes tight. He came in closer to her raising her chin up. He brushed his lips against her neck. His hot breath moistened her shoulders. It was not a dream…this was too real to be a dream.

"I thought you called my name…hm, my dear sister."

He pinned her down onto the bed, clasping her wrists together above her. He placed a slit on her clothes by his Damascus, exposing her bare chest. She struggled below him shaking the fact the he is her brother. _'He's dead, he's dead, he's dead'_ She kept repeating it inside her head. (Uh…that was a little poetic…hehe)

"No I'm not Ymira…"

He read her mind. She stared at his eyes. They were the same orbs she fell in love with long ago. She played his voice over and over again inside her head. They were the same voice that calmed her and soothed her soul. She took a glance on his lips and repeated the scene of his kiss. They were the same luscious pilgrims she had tasted. She felt his body, his hands. It were un-mistakenly him. The one that owned her.

He saw her eyes surrendering to him. He slowly worked his lips to her chest, letting his tongue savor her flavor in every direction it went. She let out a yelp and continued to struggle under him.

"Why do you reject me Ymira? We used to do this…didn't we?"

She felt like she was encased in a wizards ice wall. It was her brother. He was not lying. She felt her body weaken until his hand roamed about her body, touching her delicate area. She screamed out loud.

She opened her eyes quickly. Just to find no one in the room. Her clothes were untouched. She was panting heavily, sweating all over. She buried her face on the bed covers. She thought she could escape it. She thought she could forget.

_But something doesn't want her to forget._

A dark figure hid beside the door. He fixed his priest outfit and his cross pendant, placing his finger on his tongue, licking it as if having one last taste of something delightful. With his last look at the assassin on the bed, he let out a smile and walked away, disappearing into the shadows.

Xirian threw several jellopies overboard. Sulking because of the delayed kiss. _'And to think it was this close!'_ He ordered his fingers into a pinching position being 5 cm apart. With that he just let out a sigh. (/pif) He closed his eyes.

As he opened his eyes, he saw Gladston's reflection on the water. He turned to see if it was he, his dead brother, only to see Heimdall on the spot. Heimdall waved a hand in front of Xirian checking if he was still alive. Xirian snapped out of his startled look and eyed on the wizard, as if he was dead and was brought back to life.

"Hey! Hey! Easy on the stares. I know I have been more handsome since we last met, but careful! I might melt with your stares!"

He said running his fingers through his chocolate hair closing his eyes laughing at him. Xirian tried hitting him with his fist repeatedly but Heimdall gave Xirian a BIG pat on the back. Xirian was face flat on the floor. It just made Heimdall laugh even more.

"Well, I see you're in great shape Xirian! How long has it been…2 years I suppose?"

"Yeah, I guess it has been that long-"

Xirian was rubbing his back, as he stand up. Heimdall's eyes glared at the corner of the cabin and suddenly, in an instant vanished. Xirian turned to look at Heimdall, but was again wide eyed to see no one.

"Xirian!!!"

Ymira came running to him sounding like a stampede was about to commence. She hugged his left leg whining in a childish manner.

"Down't leaaave meeee all awone!!"

Xirian sweat dropped. (Heimdall forgotten) He bent down closer to Ymira and gave her a pat on the head making Ymira let out a slight purr.

"Sorry about a whi-"

Xirian hushed Ymira and gave her a hot kiss on the lips. She wanted to gasp but she thought _'If I gasp now, Xirian will definitely take that opportunity and thrust his tongue inside me…I'm not going to let that-'_ She just gasped as Xirian's wandering hand brushed her 'delicacy'. He took his tongue inside her, tasting her, exploring her. She in return 'interacted' with his tongue, and nipped on his lower lip.

In the ships rooftop, the wizard watched the two lovers kiss under the hot sun. He laughed only to himself knowing he has another companion that he was afraid to annoy.

"So how do you like the view from up here?"

The priest let out a growl, clenching his fist. He turned around and walked away, disappearing into mid-air. (No more shadows!!) Heimdall just laughed out loud. Seeing the two lovers affectionately kiss below, being watched by many other people aboard the ship. But in his laughter was just a cold emotion trying to set free. He stopped laughing.

_"You're not the only one affected Zephyr…"_

* * *

Wee hoo! Finally finished the 4th chapter…man am I so hungry…I haven't eaten breakfast yet and…. its waaay past noontime already. Hey…wasn't the chapter so…rated. Need a few more experiences to 'enhance' those 'rated' parts. Ahem, I haven't experienced those things…don't get the wrong idea. Sorry about those twists and turns…I'm just typing everything that cross my dirty ol mind.

Isn't Heimdall soo…. clowny…

* * *

Chapter 5 preview:

"Yuufa my dear sister, let me bring you to heaven before chaos roam this land."

"Uwaaah! Keogh! Kakoi!!"

Ymira screamed with the other girls while watching Ragnarok the animation. Xirian sweat dropped, that goes with the entire male inside the café, including the wizard and the priest.

_"You have got to be kidding me…"_

* * *

What the heck does the animation have to do with the next chapter?!


	5. Reuniting: A Friend

Disclaimer: me not own Ragnarok Online…me not own anything, but I only own the fic…hehehe and I did not own that first sentence! GRAVITY!! I LOVE YOU!!!! For making this wonderful MMORPG!! ESPECIALLY YOU LEE MYUNG JIN!!

Kanakonokawaii, you just made me so happy with your review hehe. And I play pRO. Xirian is actually Xirian Valeros, a knight. I met him when I was a thief back then in chaos server in orc village. He also gave me a 2 slot katar His wizard girlfriend healed me too :D…or was it her sister hmm…was it…Amber…and it was…a year ago…hehehe so I guess that's where I got the idea of this fic…I never saw him again since…sad…oh well. Thanks kanakonokawaii you are an encouragement! •(:3

I'm sort of dedicating this to XirianValeros and Amber…. Oo; P/s: If you are reading this…I still have your 2 slot katar :D

* * *

**Blur**

Chapter 5

The dock man scratched his forehead with his index finger, yawning as he waited for the passengers to un-board the ship. Then switched his attention to a little girl who giggled as she steals a glance from Xirian and Ymira, running to grab her mother and father's hand.

Xirian poked his cheeks and pondered, 'err…I don't think I chose the right time to kiss Ymira…' Ymira just jumped happily as she prodded the streets of Alberta, leaving Xirian lost in thought. He, coming back to his senses, ran towards Ymira.

"Waa Look at those fluffy lunatics!"

Ymira tapped the glass window of a pet shop displaying a variety of colored lunatics. Xirian beamed in asking her if she would want one as a pet. She shook her head in disapproval. Xirian just scratched his head as she scurries to another shop selling circlets, jewels and angel helms on display.

"So when do we look for Heimdall?"

Ymira jumped around Xirian. She was kind of happy. Xirian pondered about the recent event when he told her they were meeting his brother.

"Wha-what?! You mean Heimdall's your brother?"

Ymira gasped as Xirian mentioned Heimdall being his brother.

"Well…not really my brother but my half brother…but he's still my brother even if he acts like my master rather than a brother but still he'll always be my brother even if he's my half brother."

Xirian laughed at his confusing sentence placing his hand on his waist staring at Ymira who was puppy eyed to hear the name.

"Why? You two have met?"

Ymira nodded enthusiastically clasping both her hands smiling too much for her own jaws.

"Heimdall's the one who looked after me when my brother went to train as a priest..."

Xirian's eyes of joy wavered as he heard her statement. The only thing he wanted to say was…_'I…did not mean to bring up a topic such as that…'_ He knew that her brother had just died. He knew somehow she hasn't recovered from that state even from her current joyous stature she is implementing now. She continues her statement.

"Heimdall really took good care of me!"

She just smiled at Xirian tugging on his cape nudging him, saying that they leave for Alberta as soon as possible. And he thought…

_'Yes…as soon as possible to ease her a bit…'_

Ymira poked Xirian as he started to feel reality in motion again.

"You okay Xirian?"

He just shook his head shaking his thoughts. His thought of Heimdall, taking care of a girl. It was unlikely of him to do such to people. Heimdall was cold and heartless to other people. A heartless wizard, who knew no love to begin with.

"Ah…a senior knight told me Heimdall's usually drops by in a café near here…he said it was Repth café or sort of like that…and…"

He felt like he didn't want to continue his sentence about him meeting Heimdall in the ship a while ago. Ymira waved a hand in front of him.

"Uh, no its nothing…Kay lets go Heimdall hunting!"

With a wink he throws a fist in the air as Ymira followed. They marched through the crowd squeezing themselves alert of some petty thieves that might take the chance. At last they found it.

Repth Café. With a sign…

'Spend some time with your loved one.'

Xirian's sweat, dropped. He recalled a certain memory at that time.

"Hey! If we go there! They'll think were dating!"

The knight picked the thief up, carrying her inside the café.

"But that's not were going to do, so keep quiet!"

He was disturbed, as always, by Ymira who repeated the same lines just like in the past.

"Hey! If we go there! They'll think were dating!"

He laughs and pats her on her head smiling at her with his tender eyes.

"But we are!"

Ymira just laughed as she ties her long silver hair and entered the café.

"Must look neat right?"

The café was a formal looking place. It wasn't as open aired as the sign added below the catch phrase. But the waiter confirmed that the open-air lot was behind the door just across the room.

In the meanwhile, as they observed the room, it was only lit up by candles on each table and some lantern neatly decorating the walls of the café, making it look like a professional restaurant. The plates, forks and knives neatly, placed on the round white matted tables. It was quiet and quite romantic. The red curtains hung by the windows letting little light pass into the room

Ymira took a look around. Almost all of the customers were dating. She scratched her head as she looks for a desirable table. The waiter did not wait any time to pass and offered them a table just near a fountain of sparkling clean wine flowing from the glass tower. She eyed on the tables. Freshly picked red Abees were organized perfectly in the vases in the every table beside the candlelight.

Xirian looked around looking for signs of Heimdall. With no wizard found he approached a waiter and asked about Heimdall.

"Ah, Sir Heimdall? Are you relatives?"

They both nodded.

"I see. Sir Heimdall dines in the open air lot just beyond the door over yonder."

The waiter with formality lead them to the door and opened it for them, exposing a little light from outside to the inside, filtered by a silky red curtain.

"Please wait here Sir, we'll inform you when Sir Heimdall arrives."

The waiter left them closing the door again after they entered. Ymira ran to the balcony over viewing the docks and took a seat on a nearby table chair beside the terrace. Xirian walked along tilting his head back and forth and to his sides, searching for his brother just in case. When he reached the table he took a seat just across Ymira and crossed his arms on his chest and gazed at the beautiful scenery. Somehow, something struck him. Something about the scenery made him feel, nostalgic.

_'Is this the reason why you are always here Heimdall?'_

A few moments have passed and still no Heimdall. They ordered a couple of soda's that ended up with Ymira ordering a dozen sodas and almost ordered a barrel of beer. The waiter they met earlier approached them and informing them that Heimdall has just arrived and is just arranging the reservation of his usual dining table. Ymira hurriedly ran to the door all bright and happy, excited to see Heimdall after more than a year of separation.

Bump.

Ymira as she opened the door bumped into someone and fell on the floor. She winced a little rubbing her bottom as a hand reached out to her. She looked up and saw Heimdall smiling gently at her. She quickly stood up and jumped on Heimdall embracing him tight her face etching a huge smile making Heimdall take one step backwards.

As Ymira continuously acts upon her way of I've-never-seen-you-for-a-long-time affection, Heimdall switched his gaze on his little brother who was staring at him like a dazed puppy. Heimdall raised his left arm waving at him and his other on Ymira's waist.

She loosened her embrace and stepped back a couple of times and grabbed his hand pulling him to the table where they were waiting. Heimdall just smirked at his brother who was staring at them like a total idiot. She took her sit after Heimdall, who took his seat between Xirian and Ymira.

"Heimy! It's been a long time! You just disappeared without saying any goodbye! TT"

Heimdall just scratched his head and smiled.

"And you just disappeared when we were on the ship!"

Xirian added as Ymira gave a surprised look.

"Hey! I've got things to attend to immediately you know! ;"

He tried hard to get away from the piercing stares that the two gave him and pouting at the same time. He tried to change the subject.

"So Xirian! Have you developed your hormones for these past 2 years of separation?"

Heimdall just laughed as a blush creep onto Xirian's baby face as Ymira laughed at the thought of what he just did a few days ago in the inn. After that the two siblings just had a brotherly fight and ended up in laughter. Ymira thought to herself.

They don't have things in common especially when it comes to physical attributes. Heimdall is more perfect. When it comes to their charisma. Heimdall attracts both opposites. And when it comes to skills. Heimdall is still better. The only thing that makes them equal to her is that. Xirian can do household chores and all those wifely chores. And, Xirian cares for her a lot.

The sun was high up in the sky with the passing white clouds that was slowly being broken apart by the wind from above. The white table neatly arranged with plates, glass, utensils and some little ornaments. The centerpiece decorated by mellow colored yellow Polypod flowers.

While the three have their chat, Zephyr watched from the distance from the other restaurant across theirs. He sat there. Waiting. Gazing at Ymira's every physical features and admiring her innocent persona that remains untainted.

It was getting dark and the candlelight's were already lit up in each table. They spent their time chatting and sharing what happened for the past two years and for Ymira just for the past year. Including the fact that Zephyr did die. The time that they made sure that Zephyr was dead was when they asked the priest hood who replied with grief and sadness in their eyes. Pity for Zephyr's only relative. Heimdall offered his sincerest apologies and just bowed his head. But it the heavy atmosphere was lifted as Ymira talked about some things that Xirian does in the 'bathroom'.

The time reached 6:00pm and the television was turned on (o. O). The opening song started to play and girls quickly turned their attention to the program that was about to commence leaving their dates dumbfounded, wondering what the heck is the program that ruins their wonderful evening. And Ymira did so too who was blushing with a smile on her face as she turns to look the flat screen TV.

After the opening song and some introduction, all females squealed at the mere sight of the Dark Knight.

"Yuufa my dear sister, let me bring you to heaven before chaos roam this land."

"Uwaaah! Keogh! Kakoi!!"

Ymira screamed with the other girls while watching Ragnarok the animation. Xirian sweat dropped, that goes with the entire male inside the café, including the wizard and the priest.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

He just commented until the show was over. The two siblings thought.

_'She still has the normal girl crushes. Innocent, puppy love. So adorable.' _

An hour passed by and they just had to leave for the café was closing. Ymira drank the last of her choco milk pouting.

"Why? What's wrong Ymira?"

The wizard asked the assassin who was pouting ever so 'cutely'. (/e5)

"Don't worry! I'll let you meet Keogh! "

Heimdall laughed with a big 'Joke' sign atop his head. Even so, Heimdall invited them to stay over at his house in Alberta now that they are here. It made Ymira jump up and down and Xirian letting out a short pif.

As they walk down the almost empty streets of Alberta, they stopped in front of a huge house in the northern part of Alberta. Xirian and Ymira were just dizzy looking at Heimdall's house. As they entered, several maids greeted them especially their 'Master Heimdall'.

Heimdall gave some instructions to the maids to lead the two to their bedrooms and give them proper attention.

"Huh? Where are you going Heimdall?"

The wizard just shook his head and told them, important stuff. Then he waved his hand at them and bade them farewell.

"I'll be back soon! Don't worry. Besides you have each other to keep you company and…"

He stopped in front of the door as he opened it and grabbed the knob. He continued his sentence.

"…To keep each other warm and comfortable. "

He gave them a rather dirty wink as the two blushed while the maids giggled. The maids did lead them into their separate rooms but they chose to wait for Heimdall and went to the living room. A maid enters the room.

"Miss Ymira, Sir Xirian. You should hurry on to bed now. The Master will surely come back late again. He always does. It's way past bedtime. Master told us to look out for you two and we might get in trouble."

The maid scratched her head. Ymira just laughed and shook here head, telling her that they will be all right waiting for Heimdall. With that the maid just nodded and exited the room.

"They…look so comfortable here…don't they Xirian?"

The knight looked at Ymira with approval.

"Heimdall must really be a good master to Alice's."

Ymira nodded. It was then that she remembered. The days she had in Heimdall's mansion long ago in Al de Baran.

The dark streets were lit up with the same ornamented lanterns as in Izlude. Heimdall sat on one of the bench and awaited a companion who came out from the dark. It was the priest Zephyr. He took a seat a few meters away from Heimdall on his hand was a flower. The Vitaer.

"Lusting over her again Zephyr?"

The priest just gave an evil smile and looked up to him. Heimdall just laughed as his cold voice echoed throughout the streets.

"You're such a pedophile you know!"

He said that half jokingly. For he knew why he lusted for an innocent flower. The priest shot back with a smile on his face.

"Then how about you? Heimdall you know I have my reasons why! : P"

He sticks his tongue out to him and his face went to a calm, serene expression as he eyed on the flower he was holding.

"I love my sister more than anything Heimdall. Only thing is…I cannot control the craving of this body I hold…"

Heimdall just scratched his head and smiled.

"But…it's still good to know that somehow, you can control Selestia."

Zephyr nodded. He thought about Selestia. How afraid he was.

"Heimdall…I don't know what to do…what if…Selestia gains its control over me again? I don't want to do anything I do not know to my sister like what I did to her back on the ship you just told me…I…"

The priest had his head down for some time as his grip on the flower gently tightened. Heimdall just looked away. Into the vast horizon of the sea that slowly eats his mind out of reality. It made him think. To become a sea that easily flows throughout the different paths of life. To be vast and knowledgeable of the things it passes by. Then a voice caught up to him.

"Getting Selestia…might seem to be a hard task…no…Heimdall?"

Heimdall grinned. He added a short laugh.

"You know Zephyr...you have the same name as the maniac in the animated Ragnarok!"

"Shut up Heimdall...that guy is one ugly shit..."

Heimdall sweatdropped.

* * *

End of Chapter 5! Yay! Confusing? I hope. Weird? Definitely. Incest…uh yes? I made it in school…and this time…I wasn't paying too much attention…I know the fic has lots of squishy scenes. /pif I need more good grammar and vocabulary! >O . And up to this point…I still don't know who will get the girl in the end.piff. Ah but we'll see in the end. I'm sure I'll sub consciously write the MAIN pairing. oO But…I think I'll play with the characters for a while…/gg And uh…If you are getting confused…about their 1st meeting or their relationship developments…I will add the 'Past' chapters…Cause I really suck in introductions…()/')

* * *

Chapter 6 preview:

"I…I…Heimdall…It's…happening again…I can't…"

Ymira buried her face onto Heimdall's chest as his hand rested atop her head and on her back. Comforting her. Hushing her between her sobs. He bent down his head and buried his face on her Vitaer scented silver hair.

They stood there, in the middle of Payon forest, the dead corpse slowly vanishing on the ground slowly, and then finally disappearing. But all of it was forgotten in that preordained moment. And it was the moment. The moment that made Xirian froze behind the bamboo trees.

* * *

Just when will this events stop! 


	6. Ruby

disclaimer --- rats…I don't know why but my nose kept me from writing further in some part of the fic…stupid bloody nose why did it bleed!...or was it because of Sir Tom Valor's recent update on Crimson Twilight…oh god my nose is still dripping…its got a nice color…hmm…I feel like I would want my nose to bleed once in a while. Oh yeah sorry I did not update for some time, it's just because of a reason far too long to share here's chapter six…enjoy the glorious somehow confusing scenes. I try to make it confusing!

Ragnarok is not mine and I'm sure and not sure you knew that O.O Gravity created Ragnarok Online out of inspiration from Lee Myung Jin's Into the Abyss. And with that history…Ragna the Anime was born! All hail Keogh! cough whoever is reading this disclaimer must really be bored. And hooray! I'm finally getting the chance to play in iRO! happiest day in her life…or maybe second happiest day pRO see you sometime next year! snickers Then I'll try kRO…plans evil adventure Once I'm powerful enough to be evil…places plastic angel halo

To Kanakonokawaii: Life has been harsh with me too ;.;

* * *

**Blur**

Chapter 6

"Yep I'll be back sometime around noon."

Ymira bowed her head to the Alice who had her hands clasped, arms stretched, on her lap, bowing in reply.

"Please take care, Miss Ymira."

"Yep! Take care too Glynna!"

She started running towards the busy streets of Alberta, as she waved goodbye to the Alice. Meanwhile, Xirian was still sleeping soundly in his room. And inside his room, Heimdall stood motionless in front of the window, staring at the assassin and the Alice's short conversation. His eyes wandered aimlessly into the deep azure sky.

"Surely…'He' will come today…"

† - † - †

The assassin squeezed herself into the flowing thick crowd of people as she looks around. She continued her search until a childish, feminine voice caught her attention. Ymira tried squeezing herself, piercing through the crowd, following the voice. She thought to herself, _'I found it!'_

"Apples and Carrots for sale!!"

A young girl, a merchant, exclaimed to the people her stock as she held a carrot and an apple in her hands. She seemed happy selling all her stock. She had blue hair and quite a pale face for someone as energetic as she. Her hair reached until her shoulders and her eyes was of blue color. Her face was etched with innocence with a mark of purity in her face. It was also at some point, a trait that attracted most of her customer's.

Ymira reached the girl's Vend Spot and glanced at the apples. It was what she was looking for. Apples. _'I'm sure Xirian would want apples…'_ The merchant upon noticing Ymira went up to her and offered her, her goods.

"Big sis! Are you interested in buying my apples? Please do Please do!"

The little girl insisted as she smiled happily making it harder for Ymira to buy a few.

After sometime of packing, Ymira held in her arms a whole bag of apples. After Ymira handed the payment, the little girl offered her a Witherless Rose. At first Ymira was hesitant but then, with both her hands supporting the bag of the apples, the little girl with glee, placed the item inside her pouch, the bud sticking out.

"Thanks big sis! Please take this as a token of my appreciation! :D"

"Ah…Thank you!! Uhm, hey! May I ask your name?"

"It's Desverne! And you?"

"I'm Ymira! Nice to meet you! Uhm, thanks to the flower."

The two females just smiled at each other as they talk. For a short meeting, they have developed a bond of friendship. After a while, it was time for them to go back to what they were doing.

"Sis Ymira…can I see you again after lunch?"

"Hehe! Sure! Why not! I'm not doing anything anyway!"

"Yay! I'll meet you near Alberta's entrance near miss Kafra!"

Ymira smiled and nodded thanking the girl as she walked away squeezing into the crowd. The little girl continued her business and started to draw the customer's attention.

From afar, someone was watching them. A tall hooded person appeared from the shadows of the dark alley, his red eyes were the only things exposed from his attire. The ominous orbs glanced at the assassin, who eventually disappeared in the crowd, turning its view onto the female merchant. His eyes started to glow. It started to narrow.

After a while, the female merchant stopped promoting her goods as her customer's starts to pay attention to other vendors. She glanced at her surroundings and starts walking towards a nearby alley, leaving her cart behind. She was staggering as she tried to reach the alley. Her eyes blank, emotionless, lifeless. After reaching the end of the alley, she stopped and continued to remain motionless.

"Well done my Marionette…"

The female merchant slowly lost her composure, losing her balance. The cloaked figure opened his arms, stretching them, catching the merchant in his arms. The merchant's eyes started to change, turning into a bright, ominous red as her skin started to become paler and finally reaching a light blue color. Her body began to change, turning into a more mature stage, her body even more developed as her hair turned into light amethyst.

As the cloaked man catches the fainted marionette, his other hand twitched and several linings of silver threads became visible. Thin silky needle lines appeared to be attached to the merchant girl. His hand was attached to the end of the linings attached to the girl. As he moved a finger, the marionette moved her hands, reacting to the action of his fingers. As he swayed his hands, the merchant stood up beside him, her face was blank. He was controlling her like a puppeteer to a puppet. She was merely a pawn for some personal gain.

The man raised his hand, placing them atop her head, grasping her head. His hands glow a bright green glow as energy flowed from within him onto the body of the marionette. Desverne slowly opened her eyes, feeling the fading energy inside her being restored to its full capacity.

"My Selestia…Your existence will be mine soon…"

He laughed out loud and his cold laughter filled the dark alley a cold, heavy atmosphere that went echoing throughout the alley. And in the darkness, he disappeared, as the marionette remained left alone in the alley, motionless. And his voice echoed again…

_Do what you were told to do doll…_

When suddenly her fingers moved and she has regained her consciousness once again. Her skin turned into a lighter shade of blue almost resembling that of flesh and her eyes turned back into its azure state. Her head swayed as she walks out of the alley. From her emotionless, blank expression, a smile sketched her face as the girl's facial expression lit up. She ran towards the exit as she whispers…

"Yes, Master Doppelganger."

Her body suddenly transformed back into the little, frail form as she walked pass the busy people of Alberta.

† - † - †

Several beams of light entered the dark room in where Xirian laid asleep. As one of the rays's focused on his eyes, he opened them slowly placing his right hand on his face covering the sudden light. He pressed his hand on the bed supporting his weight and stood in front of the bed.

In noticing that Ymira wasn't around, he quickly grabbed hold of his garments and started to change. An Alice entered the room while he was dressing up, as she bowed her head.

"Ah, Sir Xirian. Good Morning. Miss Ymira said she'll go shop for some apples. She also told me that you should not go out looking for her or you're really going to get it. You will be so dead when she comes back and you're not here. End of message. Have a nice day Sir Xirian."

Xirian felt his sweat drop as the Alice ended the message with a smirk.

"Oh I see…where is Heimdall then?"

"Master Heimdall said he's out for a stroll."

Xirian's eyes began to narrow as suspicion lurked in his eyes. His red orbs, glaring into nothingness. Glynna stood there, observing the eyes she saw once, long ago.

The Alice regained her composure again, bowing slightly and leaving the room, closing the door silently. Xirian stared at the door where the Alice was. He stood up straight after fixing his buckle.

"Ymira…"

Glynna walked down the hallway when suddenly, she stopped.

"Heimdall…what are you trying to achieve in doing this? Why do you have to drag _his_ brother into this?"

An image suddenly emerged from her mind. In the far off distance, there was a silver haired blacksmith standing beside a blond swordsman, the doppelganger.

"Xirian will you be able to face Gladston?"

She continues to ponder on her recent actions. She reminisces a moment with Heimdall, just a few hours before meeting up with Xirian.

The Alice entered the room and bowing respectively to the two figures inside.

"Master Heimdall, you called?"

The wizard turned around and smiled at the Alice, making the girl blush.

"Thank you Glynna. If Xirian asked where I was…tell him I went for a stroll."

The Alice nodded and glanced at the priest sitting on the chair beside the window who was reading a book but seemed a bit more like he was just staring at the pictures. Then she suddenly turned her attention back to the wizard.

"Master Heimdall…may I ask a question?"

The wizard suddenly nodded with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes, what is it Glynna?"

"May I ask…why are you doing this?"

The priest suddenly closed the book he was reading and stared into the Alice dark purple eyes. Heimdall turned to look at Zephyr and a smile passed his face. He moved himself facing the window and continued to smile to himself.

"Glynna…Her future was already preordained when she was born as a fragment of the Selestia. I, myself, also thought that they will have it anew…but as things turn out to be…they cannot escape the lies that surround them…"

Zephyr gave an unnoticeable smile as he added.

"If the future you're pointing out is a new life…ours didn't even exist. We are just some lie trying to exist in something called the truth. We continue this to find existence. We do this to find the answers just like how you found yours …"

There was a great pause. The Alice bowed her head and left the room. As she freed herself from their presence, she felt her body weaken. She was in deep thinking…

_Was I to accept what they believe in achieving? Ymira…Will you become a monster like him too?_

With that final thought, she overhears their conversation.

"Well, this _is_ a surprise Zephy. Were you actually serious about that?"

Heimdall said between gaps of laughter. He covers his mouth with his pointer bending them holding it close trying to hide his evil snickers. Zephyr just opened his book once again and starts focusing his attention in reading it rather than paying attention to some idiot snickering like a really stupid idiot.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up Heimdall? I was merely giving her an answer so that she will somehow be satisfied with a reply."

"Oh really? Ha! Don't tell me you're having some desire for my dear cute and loyal maid now! Ah! You are such a playboy Zephy!"

Zephyr throws a big encyclopedia at Heimdall hitting him on his groin. Ow that's got to hurt.

"You're beginning to annoy me shit head. "

"Man…go easy on the curses Zephy…even soft, squishy wizards like me need some love!"

Glynna continues to listen to their conversation.

_'Zephyr…the truth is laid down before your eyes…but you…why do you continue to reject the truth?'_

Her thoughts were disturbed as she heard the door close behind her. She quickly turned around only seeing Xirian disappearing from one corner of the hallway.

_Why do people continue to reject the truth they seek? But see lies as the truth? _

† - † - †

Ymira prodded the streets of Alberta as she stopped by the Kafra to use the storage. After storing her items she went outside town, leaning against the wall as she waits for Desverne. She grabbed hold of the Witherless Flower in her pocket and started twirling it, gazing into its beautiful features and its mild scent.

"Sis Ymira!"

A familiar voice echoed as a female merchant ran towards the assassin waving her other hand. Ymira placed her right hand on the grassy grounds as she helped herself up, facing Desverne. The merchant reached Ymira, slightly panting as she grabbed hold of the assassin's left hand.

"Sis! I want to show you something! Come with me!"

Desverne hurriedly ran towards the forest of Payon, dragging Ymira along. From the far distance, Heimdall stood in one corner and stared at the two youth.

"We're here!"

Desverne stopped as they reached the thick bamboo forest. The assassin watched her surroundings as the merchant smiled at the scenery.

"You know…this is where my parents left me, when I was five…"

Ymira stares at the merchant whose back was facing her. Desverne continued smiling as she faced Ymira.

"I came from Payon yet my parents sold me to a merchant. Ever since then, I was a merchant slave to my Master until I reached the age of 12. But then, he sold me to a Hunter…"

The assassin continued to stare at the girl in front of her whose face was tainted with a tear.

"Desverne…wh-"

Desverne cut off her sentence as she raised her pointer to her cheeks. Amidst the bamboo trees, the hooded figure smirked as he saw how his plan is progressing so far. He linked into Desverne's mind path.

_"Desverne…put that body into use and…start destroying her barrier." _

_"Y…yes."_

Desverne suddenly cut the link between her and her master. A thought crossed her mind as Seressa's, the merchant girl's voice, the owner of the merchant's body tried to take hold of Desverne's attention.

_"Desverne, is that man important?" _

_'Seressa…tell me…why do you feel love for someone who betrayed your heart?' _

_"Even if he left me out here to die…I can't deny the fact that I still love him…when I realized it…loving someone who betrayed you…I felt that…for the very first time, the love I felt was genuine. Even if it does not answer your question…all I can say is…I love him because I did." _

_'Then my answer is almost just like yours…in a different manner.'_

Desverne shook her head once.

_"Yes he is important to me…and I'm willing to give my life away for the man that made me realize I am alive…" _

The merchant girl bowed her head as her bangs covered half of her face. A blurred image appeared inside her head as she shakes it off. Ymira, clueless of what's happening, suddenly she felt a slight tingle inside her. She easily shook it off as Desverne was flooded with her thoughts she does not usually have.

_"The recall of her past will trigger Ymira to a breakdown and so Selestia…but then I will have to offer myself for my master's plan to fully be operational and successful…" _

_"…" _

_"No…I will do everything for him…my life has ended a long time ago…" _

"Ymira…do you remember the ruins?"

_"I will do anything even if I will have to live beside his lies…" _

Ymira's heart began to race as she heard whispers inside her head. The whisperers' words were blurry. She put the sensation beside as a flashing sight appeared in her mind for a split second. It was a female wizard lying on the ground grasping Ymira's leg as blood flowed from her deteriorating poisoned body until she let go of her last breath.

"Do you remember the way you massacred a whole group of children?"

Another sight appeared in her mind. Blood continued to drip from her hands; several decapitated corpses of the novice class flood the street, another flashback.

"You remember, don't you? Don't reject the truth Ymira. You can't deny that you _are _an assassin. You kill, you murder, and you annihilate everything that is in your way! You are nothing but a shadow from a greater darkness. A part of death itself!"

"I'm not! I will never be!"

She fell to her knees as she clutches her head, covering her ears, blocking the sinister voice of the merchant. She felt her body slowly move on its own as the beating inside her head became faster and louder.

Heimdall watched from the distance with great seriousness in his eyes. His eyes continued to examine the weakening form of the assassin on the ground.

"Ah Ymira…do you remember Xirian's eyes when you did _that_?"

Ymira's eyes glowed an ominous red in a flash as she succumbs to the beat. In her mind, she felt surrendering to the voice within her.

"Remember how you killed Xirian's younger sister?"

With a flashing red light, a large gash became visible on the merchant left leg. Seressa flinched as blood flowed from her wound. She grinned raising her head up to meet with the figure that appeared in front of her.

A pair of oblivious red eyes met Seressa's blue ones. The aura around Ymira was dark and ominous as the wind howled louder. Seressa felt her wound opening up, making more blood spill from her frail form.

_'Seressa! What are you doing?! This is my matter!' _

_"Leave…me to die…Desverne…Selestia is half awakened…your task is done…leave my task to my own…" _

_'Why do you help us…we are merely using you!' _

_"…Maybe because I envy you…"_

Ymira placed another nasty wound on her right arm as she grinned, taking pleasure from tormenting the girl. She grasped her wounded arm and slowly bends it until her arm broke. Seressa let out a scream that echoed throughout the forest.

_'Your soul will vanish if Selestia kills your soul!' _

_"And you'd rather give…away yours?...I…really envy you…" _

The assassin continues to bruise her until her body was bathe in the merchants' sticky red blood. Blood trickled down her face as she continues to stab her katar into Seressa's body, making sure she'll last longer until she draws out her last breathe.

_"You said…a while back…our answer was just the same…but then…it's not love you are feeling…but pure admiration…You say that everything he tells you are lies…but you reject his truth…" _

_'You're not making any sense Seressa!' _

_"I envy you because he cares for you…"_

Ymira finishes her torture and crushes her skull as blood watered the grass and the surrounding plants with it. The aura around her slowly wading away as the wind continues to blow as the sound of the rustling trees were the only ones heard throughout the forest.

Desverne opened her eyes in disbelief that she had lived. A figure walked towards her helping her get back up on her feet. The cold translucent hands made her sure that it was her master.

"Phase one of our plans has been set, surely Selestia's cage will be an easy outlet for her absolute endeavor."

_I envy you because he cares for you…_

"Master…I'm sorry I did not fulfill my task fully."

The doppelgangers hand waved beside him grinning at his loyal marionette.

"Nonsense, you have fulfilled your task. I knew Seressa will take your place as Selestia food according to plan. Ah, enough bantering we should take our leave…besides…I want to see how Zephyr will react once he realizes that Selestia will continuously reject him."

In the wade of his hands both he and his marionette vanished amongst the trees. Desverne's last thought was,

_Even still…I am but a servant…what do you expect of me Seressa…_

Ymira gazed upon the corpse in front of her. Brutally dismembered, heartlessly tortured. Her body felt hot as if it was burning her. She stared into the pool of blood below her and on her hands.

"And…again…another soul…devoured…"

Her eyes were wide as she stood there as voices started echoing in her head.

'Reidneir, why did you bring me to this place?'

'I…To kill you Seressa.'

'Reidneir what are you…ugnh…'

'You should have been dead a long time ago…'

Ymira felt her head shot back to her as she voices stopped. Images of the merchant's memories started appearing inside her head. Mostly, the images that remained were of the betrayal of her lover.

Heimdall, with gleam in his eyes he stared at the corpse and then finally to the stricken assassin.

'Gladston…what are you trying to gain in doing this?'

She heard the bush rustle as Heimdall appeared behind it. He walked towards Ymira as she ran a short distance towards Heimdall until she bumped onto his chest and burst into tears.

"I…I…Heimdall…It's…happening again…I can't…"

Ymira buried her face onto Heimdall's chest as his hand rested atop her head and on her back. Comforting her. Hushing her between her sobs. He bent down his head and buried his face on her Vitaer scented silver hair.

They stood there, in the middle of Payon forest, the dead corpse slowly vanishing on the ground slowly, and then finally disappearing. But all of it was forgotten in that preordained moment. And it was the moment. The moment that made Xirian froze behind the bamboo trees.

He never got to see the corpse fade into nothingness. He never got to see the reason why Ymira was crying. He never got to see what happened. Lies build up inside his mind clouding the truth laid down before him. In his mind, he told himself,

_'It is so wrong for me to love you.'_

* * *

Yay! Chapter 6 has finally been…err finished! Now time for me to play my life away! >w ! In this chapter Ymira really has a very weak mind. ( ); the next chapter might have to wait. Anyway I've been surprisingly restless typing this chapter I add some useless things in my disclaimer phewww Heres chapter 7 preview In this preview, someone turned into a worm oO!

* * *

**Chapter 7 Preview:**

"Skeith…why did you call for me?"

The sage worm slithered from the seat as he walked closer to Heimdall. He stretched his arms to Heimdall as he gave him a pendant. The wizard took hold of the pendant gazing into its dark onyx crystal.

"The past and the present will soon collide, Heimdall. The Lord of Death and his Abysmal Knight will once again seek the Dark Lord. They will wish your alliance once again..."

* * *

Somehow…that did not sound right. Hearing things from a worm…


	7. Reuniting: A Lover

Okay…I started the 7th chapter just this February and continued it march then April and my head is not working right ...anyway, on with the disclaimer…I don't own this, Yes I don't. I own the fic, yes I do. Ragnarok was created by its respective owners, yes it is. And the characters are pure fictional. It's been 4 months now >w glad to be back on typing business. Sorry ; - ;

* * *

**Blur **

**Chapter 7**

Tiny droplets of water began to pour from the dark heavy clouds as the merchants of Alberta pile up their stock in their carts, pulling them towards a nearby roof. Flashes became visible from the sky, among the thick grass of rain. Each droplet clashed down onto the rooftops and roads, igniting a wrinkled sound of the rain.

Xirian stood in front of Ymira's door, staring onto the dark, wooden plank, concealing the assassin's current stature inside.

"Xirian, is there something wrong?"

Glynna spoke suddenly behind Xirian, as she held a tray supporting a pitcher and two cups on a small plate. The knight slowly turned around to face Glynna. He stared at her for a while, gazing into the deep red eyes of the Alice. He turned the other way around and started walking towards the staircase disappearing from the Alice' sight.

Glynna stared at Xirian's seemingly frail form as she knocked on Ymira's door.

"Sir Heimdall, may I come in?"

Heimdall's voice replied in approval signaling the Alice to come inside the room. Light was rushing inside the room, filling its heavy, dark atmosphere. The curtains were well tied to the sides, allowing more light to come in. The windows closed, blocking the rain water from entering the drought room. Glynna walked towards the bed, lowering the tray onto the side table. She took a glance at the two forms curled on the bed before landing the tray on the side table.

"She's still asleep master?"

Glynna hushed bending towards the sleeping assassin, getting a good look of her condition.

"She's been asleep for 2 days time…will she be alright?"

Heimdall was caught up in his deep thoughts as he recalls what happened before and after Ymira lost consciousness.

† - † - †

"Heimdall…"

Ymira's grip on Heimdall's robe tightened as she hid her face on his chest. The wizard caressed her hair as he pulled the assassin closer into his tight embrace.

"It's going to be alright…Ymira."

"Heimdall…I'm scared…"

The wizard gasped as he heard unusual words slip her tongue. Her sudden outburst of being scared.

_'Zephyr…'_

_'Heimdall…I'm scared…there's something…' _

Heimdall embraced the young assassin tighter as he felt her becoming weaker, sliding from his grasp and falling in his arms, unconscious. A sudden chill of wind rushed in the forest, rustling the leaves and revealing the priest Zephyr from behind the bamboo trees gazing onto the sleeping assassin in the wizard's arms.

† - † - †

"Glynna, tell the others I'm off to Glast Heim…but do not tell Xirian."

The wizard stood from the bed and walked towards the chair picking his cape and started walking towards the door.

"Don't wait for me Glynna... It might take me a long while."

"Please take good care of yourself Master Heimdall…"

Glynna bowed her form in front of Heimdall's back as he continued to walk out the door.

Zephyr waited patiently outside until he saw Heimdall leaving the room. He walked slowly towards him, walking pass the wizard. The wizard grabbed the priests arm, prohibiting him from entering the room.

"Let me go Heimdall…I have to know her condition."

Heimdall grinned, letting go of the priest's arms, patting him on the head. Zephyr turned his gaze onto the laughing wizard.

"You can see her once I get back…in the meantime…if you want to live, don't go near her."

He left Zephyr in front of the door and walks away, entering the opposite door. He raises a piece of paper from his hand and reads it.

_I have to inform you of something important. I'll be waiting in Glast Heim, -Skeith. _

Heimdall immediately swayed his hands back and forth until a warp portal appeared in front of him. Without wasting any time he quickly walked towards the portal until it suddenly vanished, leaving several trickles of glowing orbs in the room.

† - † - †

_'A flower in such a cold damp room…this place does not suit you my dear…' _

Glynna glanced at the sleeping assassin on the bed as she sits beside her bed, waiting for Ymira to wake up. She reaches for something inside her puffy apron, and placing the item onto her two hands.

It was an old red music box that glistened with the room's lamp. The sparkle it gave out resembling droplets of water after the rain while the sun shone its light on the flowers. She smoothed the outer covering, opening it with care as it revealed broken pieces of glass and a shard of a shattered cardinal jewel.

_'Glynna…I'm sorry…I broke your crystal pumps…' _

_'No…it's okay, I still have a ton of those in my closet…' _

_'But…the pendant…' _

_'…It's alright Ymira…you're more valuable than jewelry…'_

She closed the small casket and hid it well in her apron once again as she neatly placed Ymira's hair on the side of her head, fixing the blankets she had to cover her up. She stood up from her chair, reaching for the empty tray beside the bed.

"Is she…doing alright?"

Glynna was startled to hear the voice of the priest, Zephyr.

† - † - †

A whirlwind thrashed the neatly arranged bouquet on the table as the knight slashed his sword again on a blank space repeating his slashes and thrusts on the items that seemed to get in his line of vision. He huffed, he stopped, resting a little and in a matter of seconds he continued to slash through the bamboo tree forest behind Heimdall's garden.

Blood dripped down his hand as he continued to grip his sword tighter and tighter until the sword itself slipped from his grasp. He turned to look at his hands, scarred by several wounds with new fresh cuts excreting the rushing and pounding blood.

_'Xirian…What will you do when you have finally found the girl of your dreams?' _

_'I will love her forever brother! I will never leave her!' _

_'What if she is the one that leaves you?' _

_'…she won't…I won't let her leave me! I will give her lots and lots of chocolates so she won't leave me!' _

_'Now, now Xirian, no need to get all negative, she has a life too you know. And showering her with chocolates…man, you're weirder than Heimdall.' _

"Gladston…you must have really laughed quite a lot by my stupidity back then…huh…"

† - † - †

A loud howl was heard from beyond the distance as several clamoring sounds were made aloud from inside the haunted castle. Tattered wall curtains lay on the musky cemented brick floor alongside shattered pieces of porcelain. Heimdall continued to walk down the dark halls of Glast Heim taking small glances upon the new mess probably made by the monsters and ghosts inhibiting the place.

Heimdall stopped as he heard someone coughing from behind the door. Without hesitation he opened the door and unknowingly (or knowingly) kicked the sage worm waiting for the wizard in front of the door. Heimdall raised a hand smiling into the black space in front of him.

"Yo!"

The sage worm wriggled helplessly behind the curtain.

"Yo…you've changed…Heimdall…"

As soon as he got up, he slithered on his seat reaching out a hand to Heimdall to sit on the seat in front of him. The sage worm clasped his hands together fixing the balance of his P.H.D. hat and his small glasses.

"Skeith…why did you call for me?"

The sage worm slithered from the seat as he walked closer to Heimdall. He stretched his arms to Heimdall as he gave him a pendant. The wizard took hold of the pendant gazing into its dark onyx crystal.

"The past and the present will soon collide, Heimdall. The Lord of Death and his Abysmal Knight will once again seek The Dark Lord. They will wish your alliance once again..."

"Skeith…Xeiros is still asleep and so is Hemelmez…and the Lord of Death is-"

"They will be awakening very soon Heimdall…"

Heimdall glanced upon the dark crystal in front of him taking note of the cracked side of the gem. He closed the gem into his fist as he grasped it tightly. Skeith walked towards the broken mirror beside the window.

"Skeith…I am well aware of the situation."

"One thing that you're not aware of is that Hemelmez had always been awake…all this time…"

Heimdall's eyes widened for a moment as his grasp on the pendant loosened. The red wine on Skeith's desk caught the corner of his eyes and started starring at it as if in a trance.

"How is it possible that I did not notice a simple change in her?"

"Heimdall, Hemelmez did not change…you simply ignored her from your childhood days until now…You just did not know your own sister Heimdall."

Heimdall stood from his chair and just smiled at Skeith skipping towards the door, waving his hand to Skeith.

"Then I guess I'll have to spend more time with her huh?...Oh boy, Zephyr was already one tough annoying dirty mouth brat and now I have to take care of Hemelmez too…"

Skeith smiled at him and started smoothing and pulling on his moustache as Heimdall rubbed his head.

"And again…it's all my fault, ha-ha. Well then, thanks for inviting me Skeithy. Take care of yourself, watch out for birds."

Heimdall left the room laughing as Skeith gave off a long sigh. The sage worm heard a portal opening from behind the door finalizing that Heimdall finally left the premises.

"I guess I shouldn't have tried acting hero long ago…"

† - † - †

"Zephyr, didn't Heimdall told you not to come here?"

Glynna walked towards Zephyr with the tray advising him to leave the room at once. The priest walked pass the Alice and whispered.

"I don't care what happens…I just want to see my sister."

His eyes pierced Glynna's red orbs that were also glaring at Zephyr. The Alice continued to follow her steps holding the tray in a balanced position.

"Suit yourself…I can't stop you can I."

The priest continued to walk towards the sleeping assassin cautious of what might happen as the Alice left the room. When he was about a foot from the bed Ymira managed to stutter a few words.

"Zephy…Don't…leave me…all alone…"

Zephyr walked closer towards the half-asleep assassin and gently cupped her cheeks with his right hand slowly caressing her soft skin. The silver haired boy gently sat beside the frail sleeping form on the bed as she curls a bit snuggling her cheeks in his warm hand. Her hands reached out to the smooth robe of the priest snaking her hand around his form trying to hug him.

He inched closer to his sister brushing a few strands of hair that had fallen upon her face.

The beating of his heart made a faint sound along with the dripping, plopping and falling sound of the full rain. His face flushed with a bright red color as the assassin whispered.

"You're warm…Zephy…"

Ymira snuggled onto him while the priest brushed her hair repeatedly, twirling some loose strands on his finger watching intently and lovingly at his beloved sister.

He heard the bed covers rustle and afterwards he noticed a gleam of light coming from behind him. He tried to turn his head to see clearly what seemed to be a sharp knife until Ymira's arms forcefully embraced the priest, straining him from any movement.

"But I'm more thrilled to bathe in your warm blood Zephyr…"

Along with the strike of the roaring thunder, Ymira dashed the sharp knife onto the body of the unsuspecting priest. The priest gave out a loud roar with excruciating pain while the assassin pushed in the knife deeper twisting the handle a bit burrowing her face onto Zephyr's chest.

Glynna prodded quickly inside the room and was terrified by the large wound that seemed to have been widely and deeply stabbed. Blood dripped from Zephyr's chest profusely, showering Ymira's right hand with streams and veins of blood.

The Alice rushed towards the bleeding priest and the trance-like assassin still holding the knife on place. Red dripping blood from Zephyr's mouth fell on Ymira's blank face. Her brother, instead of pushing his attacker aside, he embraced her tightly from underneath waking the assassin from her trance-like state.

It fell like the falling rain, rushing as if it was freed from its cell creating a pool of blood on the floor. Ymira blinked a couple of times as she found herself in her brother's arms. She trembled, feeling the handle of the knife still stabbed on his back and finally releasing the knife from her grip.

"Ymira…you're awake…good…morning…"

Zephyr struggled to say his words beside her ears until he lost consciousness and fell in Ymira's weak embrace. Glynna's voice of worry seemed to fade after she raised her hand higher to see the warm substance slithering and dripping from her hand. She got a short glimpse of the Alice taking the deeply stabbed knife and the pool of blood forming beside the bed as everything around her started to whirl around her. Her vision started to get very dizzy until finally, she rested her line of vision to his fallen brother.

* * *

This one is kind of…short :3 I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible since it has been quite a long time and try to compensate for the wasted time >w>;;

* * *

**Chapter 8 Preview:**

Time seemed to stop like the water that seemed to stay still and yet continued to flow towards wherever the wind takes it. Leaves swirled randomly with the wind that seemed to give them momentary freedom in the air. Like the busy street life that always seems to bring about confusion in everything one does.

'Gladston…'


	8. Glass Music

I do not own Ragnarok Online okay? It's owned by its respective owners. Tried to finish this as fast as I can…since I don't have anything to do at home anyway. Good to have finished this before Ultra Maniac starts. Wee….!

* * *

**Blur**

**Chapter 8**

Time seemed to stop like the water that seemed to stay still and yet continued to flow towards wherever the wind takes it. Leaves swirled randomly with the wind that seemed to give them momentary freedom in the air. Like the busy street life that always seems to bring about confusion in everything one does.

'Gladston…'

Glynna watched the falling rain from one of the window. She had just washed the tea set that she had gotten from Ymira's room. Still pondering on her thoughts about leaving Zephyr with Ymira made her feel uncomfortable.

The Alice did not want to see siblings fighting one another. It just, made her uncomfortable. Unknown to her she was too close to the side table of the sofa that she bumped into it making a music box fall.

Ping ping ping pum pum pum ping pum ping puum

The music box played the vibes that made the Alice look at the box. Images from the past rushed inside her as if it was parading in her mind just provoking her to remember them. She closed the music box, stopping the vibes that was heard from it.

"I'm watching Ragnarok the Animation far too much…"

Glynna placed the music box back on the side-table as neatly as possible taking a glance back and forth on it after she had stood up and walked towards her room.

Opening her door weakly, the window showed signs of the rampaging rain outside. She quietly stared at the moistened glass window fixing the curtains at its side.

Something caught the corner of her eye. It was a small photo album that contained 3 pictures. Glynna, Desverne, Gladston and Heimdall all together in one picture and was having their picnic in Amatsu. The other picture was Glynna, Desverne and Gladston with Desverne glaring at Gladston. Her red eyes turned mellow when she turned to the last picture. She rubbed her pointer on the small picture, smoothing the part of her sister, Desverne.

It was the only picture of them together. She was still in her usual uniform with a puffy apron while her sister wore a female merchant's outfit.

"It won't hurt to remember a few things now…"

† - † - †

"Hey sis, Heimdall and Gladston are all ready and set to go! You're the only one missing!"

Desverne opened the door with so much force that the door broke down. Stress marks popped on Glynna's head as she packs the lunch they we're going to bring. She focused her attention on the packed lunch instead of scolding her sister who was trying to hold the door back up.

"Right, I'm done!"

"Yay!"

As soon as Desverne exclaimed, she raised both her hands above making the door fall once again on the floor now breaking itself in two. Glynna's sweat dropped.

The magician and the swordsman waited patiently outside along with the acolyte warper who was already yawning waiting for the two of them to arrive. Now that they were together the acolyte started to cast warp portal and succeeded.

After warping themselves to Amatsu, they found little Xirian waiting for them under a cherry blossom tree. The boy scurried to the group of first jobbers, shooting his head straight into the basket filled with food.

Almost everyone laughed except Xirian who was busy stuffing his face with the nicely done buns and rice poppers.

† - † - †

Her reminiscence was disturbed when Glynna heard a loud shout coming from Ymira's room and it was from the priest Zephyr.

She dashed to the said room in a hurry and bolted the door opening revealing a blood pool below the bed. Seeing Ymira recovering her usual self, Glynna rushed to Zephyr's aid as soon as Ymira released the handle of the knife that was still stuck on the priest's back.

"Ymira…you're awake…good…morning…"

Everything was not right in her eyes. Ymira pushed aside her unconscious brother and staggered towards the door with the unwanted tears falling in her eyes. Glynna tries to call out for Ymira and Zephyr but to no avail, her voice seemed to fade out.

In a flash Ymira used teleport on herself, vanishing into thin air.

Glynna focused her attention on the badly wounded priest who, in his right hand, held the pendant resembling that of the Selestia, the pendant Ymira wore on her neck. As if on cue, Heimdall appeared from the door. After seeing the blood bathed priest, he rushed to the priest side and used a first aid spell on the boy.

All the while Heimdall tends to the priests wounds, Glynna was covered in blood. The thick, wet, red substance that bathed her long ago. Her eyes were widely opened with disbelief. She, with a shocked look on her face continued to stare at the blood that were still veining its way down her arms.

† - † - †

Blood was visible on Glynna's hands. It fell, dripped and stained the broken glass slippers of her sister Desverne. Her sister laid there lifeless like a doll in front of the altar covered in a thick black substance.

Gladston crawled over to her sister's dead form in front of the altar as he too became translucent with the blood covering him. Heimdall grabbed Gladston's arm and pulled him towards a safe spot but Gladston declined his trouble to help. He quickly staggered back to Desverne's corpse and carried the dead merchant in his arms.

He charged at the falling bricks and cement towards the altar until pure smoke was seen in replace of the swordsman and the merchant. Glynna forcefully crawled towards the demolished altar as Heimdall tried hard to contain her in the Energy Shield he just put up.

The dark walls of Geffenia started to collapse. The wizard Heimdall pulled Glynna's hand in the nick of time before the whole wall collapsed on her. The Energy Shield was barely putting up to the cringing walls against them.

† - † - †

"I guess that should do it…Luckily the knife did not puncture any vital organs."

Heimdall sat beside Zephyr after placing a wet cloth on a basin that was colored with a bright red color. Glynna stood there beside Heimdall staring at Zephyr's condition.

"Glynna, can you take this basin to the kitchen?"

He reached out the basin to Glynna who reached up to them quickly and quite nervously. Her uniform was still covered in blood stains.

"Glynna, I might be better if you go clean your self up first…I'll take care of him."

Heimdall said in a low caring tone while he gave Glynna a smile. She gave him a small nod as she headed for the door. She could hear her heart beating fast and her head starting to hurt. The Alice almost dropped the basin but thank goodness she got a grip on it.

† - † - †

"Xirian…What will you do when you have finally found the girl of your dreams?"

Gladston asked his little brother while nibbling on the rice popper that was handed out by Glynna. All the meanwhile, Heimdall and Desverne played a card game called 'War of the Angelings."

"I will love her forever brother! I will never leave her!"

Little Xirian enthusiastically exclaimed as he gulped another one of the buns Glynna handed out to him. He turned to the basket and reached for another bun and started eating like crazy again. The amethyst hair colored boy reached for the apple juice and was happy obliterating the food inside the picnic basket.

"What if she is the one that leaves you?"

"…she won't…I won't let her leave me! I will give her lots and lots of chocolates so she won't leave me!"

"Now, now Xirian, no need to get all negative, she has a life too you know. And showering her with chocolates…man, you're weirder than Heimdall."

"Hey, I heard that."

"Gladston, now I wonder how you can ask him questions like those? He's still too young to understand those things."

Desverne mocked the swordsman as she plopped the cards down and cackled evilly telling that it was a straight Royal Tristan Flush. Heimdall forced a smile on his face as Desverne pulled all his bet to her side.

"I lost again…"

Gladston patted Heimdall on his back as he encourages him to have fun.

"Don't worry about that Heimdall! You're finally going to be a wizard! Let's celebrate!"

"Yeah! And for Gladston to repeat the swordsman test!"

Gladston gritted his teeth to the merchant who stuck her tongue out to him, cackling evilly. The blonde haired swordsman took his two handed sword and challenged the merchant to a fight. With all glee, the merchant accepts his challenge and reveals a large mallet from behind her and started pummeling him endlessly.

Heimdall and Glynna now were the ones who were playing 'The War of the Angelings." And as usual, the little kid Xirian continued to eat his heart out.

† - † - †

"Give me your hand Glynna…"

The swordsman reached out for Glynna's hand that was slightly raised. He kneeled in front of her and started making a proposal. From his pocket, he showed a nice looking old red music box and then opened it revealing an expensive looking gold ring.

"So what do you think? Do you think Desverne will like that kind of proposal or should I approach her more like with a…'Hey baby' expression?"

He stood up from his position once again and closed the music box. He scratched her head once again and waited for the reply of the Alice.

"Uh…yeah…I think she'll like that kind of proposal…"

"Really? Yeah! But when do you think is the right time to tell her?"

The swordsman got excitement etched on his face as he giggled lightly tugging on the red music box on his hand. Glynna just stared at the boy who was jumping around with excitement and expectance then changing her stare to the red music box on his hand.

† - † - †

Glynna woke up suddenly, feeling the wet warm water she was submerged in. The steam from the bath tub water made the whole bathroom murky and steamy. Bubbles were floating on the murky water of the tub.

"A dream?"

_'My sister was the one he loved…not me. And my sister loved me so much that she even chose my happiness instead of hers. What was I thinking when I did that? I'm so selfish…' _

_'…Everything's going to be alright Glynna…' _

_'I hate myself…I did not even want her to love you…I've become so selfish…' _

_'Shh…It's over now…you should try to forget about it...Desverne will be much happier if you live your life right and be happy starting now…' _

_'Yes... maybe… That's why Desverne and I have always liked you Heimdall…You were always…the one to dry our tears away…" _

She submerged herself deeper in the tub, submerging her head as well in the water. Drops of blood were still visible on the bath room floor, staining the clean white tiles of the room.

'Why now? … Why now?"

† - † - †

The wizard slowly damped the white cloth on Zephyr's forehead seeing the priest's face change into a painful expression. Closing the first aid kit beside him, he reached out to touch the face of the priest. He resembles Ymira perfectly well. With a smile on his face he wriggled to say…

"Ew…Did I just thought about that?"

† - † - †

Ymira walked blindly towards wherever direction. Amidst the bamboo trees, along the bushy shrubs, towards an unknown path, she continued to journey through an unknown territory to her. Before even leaving the place she was in after she had stabbed Zephyr, she got to change into her usual assassin attire.

The road seemed to endless when one looks at it in the far distance. As she got closer and closer to wherever her feet brought her, she felt her body becoming heavier and heavier until she finally fell on the grassy grounds in the forest. Regaining some of her strength back again, she manages to try and stand up on her feet again.

A floating ball of blue fire caught her attention as it closes in to attack her. Holding out her katar weakly, she successfully defeats one of the hitodama's that was to attack her. Unfortunately, 2 more hitodama's appeared from her side cornering her to a cliff.

"Mr. Eagle! Fly like the wind!"

Ymira faced the direction where the voice came with a weird phrase with it. A large eagle swooped down and attacked the hitodama's. In a flash, she found herself being carried of by a stranger who, along the with eagle's attack on the hitodama's, swooped her also.

Without seeing her savior's face, she fell unconscious.

Several moments later, the hunter reached an oriental modeled village that he called Payon while talking to one of the guards that was obviously guarding the city.

"Hey! That's one sexy girl there! Where'd you get a fox like her? Are you planning on selling her to the Blacksmith guild master? I heard he just arrived in town to look for new hotties."

The Payonese soldier gave the hunter a sly smile and added a little nudge along with it. Hurrying along the bridge connecting to the village, he noticed a crowd forming in the town center and just ignored the commotion.

Heading straight to the left side of the village, he stopped in front of a well designed building with beautifully carved insignias with other intricate designs. The door opened automatically as if welcoming him and it was.

"Welcome back Reidneir!"

A well toned blacksmith exclaimed as he saw his guild mate enter the premises. He gives the hunter a huge bear hug but did not do it upon seeing the dangling assassin on his shoulders.

"Hey you got one so soon? Well that sure was fast."

The ebony haired hunter pulled back the girl back in his arms before his friend got to touch her face. Sticking out his tongue to him, he ran around in circle as the blacksmith ran after him yelling 'Let me touch her! Come on! Just a little touch!"

"This is my catch Kyu! Go away!"

With all the commotion, Ymira regained almost a bit of her strength and tries to struggle from her capturer. The blacksmith and hunter turned to look at her. With an almost evil but caring smile they both exclaimed.

"Hey you're awake!"

† - † - †

Gladston turned from page to page as he browses the contents of a certain ancient manuscript found in the Geffenia Library. Looking upon a noted tattered paper on the table, a catalyst resembling that of the Selestia was illustrated in the manuscript without any sufficient description but its name and the note that it is powerful enough to return the ones who had been lost long ago. He glanced over to the illustration and stared at it for a meantime before returning his attention to the manuscript that he was reading.

"With the power of Selestia I can retrieve her…"

† - † - †

Gladston held Desverne close to him, embracing her in front of the altar, staring at her dirtied face stained with blood and blank stare towards nothingness. She was, as dead as a doll. The place continued to collapse and collide with each wall. He embraced her tighter and shed his tears that fell on her blood tainted face.

"Forever till death…"

† - † - †

His red eyes caught up a movement coming from the Marionette who lit up the candles on the table. Noticing her master's change of attention to her, she faces him and asks him of his forgiveness.

"Sorry Master, I did not wish to disturb you."

Apologetically bowing her head, she headed towards the creaking door to leave the premises in which her master is currently performing his silent reading. The doppelganger halted the marionette from leaving the room by kinetically closing the door leading outside.

"Desverne, would you like to dance?"

The man reached out his hand to the marionette as he kneeled in front of her gazing into her crimson blood orbs.

"I am yours to control Master."

The doppelganger pulled back his hand from reaching out to her and stood up. He stepped closer towards the marionette who stared at her master with a lifeless blank look. Gladston smoothed her cold soft cheeks, rubbing them lightly while brushing off a few cobwebs that had fallen on her hair from the ancient ruins.

"But your heart is not mine to control."

Fire started to melt the wax and burn the wick of the candles slowly, filling the room with a faint light. The doppelganger's eyes turned into a mellow serene crimson. Gently, he placed his other hand on the marionette's hip and to her back, pulling her close onto his translucent and cold body.

He gave her the sweetest smile he could give that made her stare at his face with a puzzled expression. Gladston brushed his lips on her cheeks, whispering in a pleading voice for her to mention his name.

Before she could finish the name Gladston, the doppelganger closed the gap between them as he softly pressed his moist lips against hers. Lovingly nibbling on her lips, he got his other hand hold her tighter, supporting her back. Desverne's eyes fell into a dazed state, still watching her master's calm and gentle face so close to her. His moist lips and his strong touch that warmed her with an ardent desire to love her. Finally, she closed her eyes, feeling them-selves blend into one.

She found her hands snaking onto her master's spine, slowly closing him in a strong and gentle embrace. A beautiful sound of their environment started to sculpt a wonderful orchestra. It became music to their ears. Serene, tranquil music played in the back ground. Chimes that seem to twinkle their moment together, seemed to sound throughout the room. Managing to break the kiss, she dared whisper to her master.

"Can I…dance with you?"

Gladston slowly released her for a little bit and held her other hand while his other hand was still on her hip. The marionette placed her hand on the hand of her partner as she rested her other on his shoulders.

Starting with a few small steps back and forth, they moved with the beating of their compromised music. The orchestra, producing a light and mysterious yet romantic atmosphere around them. It was pure fictional, the orchestra, but they still continue to dance to the strings of their own music.

The slow twirls that they made, the small steps that they take, and the slides that made them go around the room made the candle lights seem like twinkling stars in a dark cold place with the warm spirits that continue to dance in the middle. He tried to whisper the words he was meaning to say after all these years that they were locked in Geffenia.

His words were strained as they danced around the room. The dance turned into slow small steps as he reached in closely to embrace her as they continue to dance. The marionette just followed what her master did and continued to dance while feeling his warmth against her.

_'I hope my actions, if not words, reach her heart instead…' _

Life found its way into the dead city of Geffenia and it continued to dance in the center stage, shinning brightly.

* * *

There, finally done the eighth chapter! Thankfully I finished it in a day. And hopefully I did not bore you -.-

* * *

**Chapter 9 Preview:**

_'It's the hunter in Seressa's memories…Reidneir…'_

The hunter handed her a set of clothes that, as to what he said was the traditional female clothing in Payon. Ymira stared at the strange clothes neatly folded in front of her as she slowly reached out to see it for herself.

"Why?"

Her eyes became button-like orbs as she blinked at something that one would take as suspicious. Reidneir's sweat dropped as he found himself below the evil cackles of the assassin.


	9. Water

Disclaimer: Boy that was a long time of no update…Oh yeah, Ragnarok is not mine. (Don't you get bored of having to read this silly thing…I mean you already know that right?) Okay! Now let's get going then! I've already had the story going on inside my head for ages…even the sequel and the ending…I just don't know how to put it in words…Boy do I suck…enough of useless things. I am back! And…I'm sleepy…Thank you for all those who are reading this ficcie! You make my rusty life happy.

And Chaos:….there is no such thing as 'The War of the Angelings'

…I guess…

* * *

**Blur**

**Chapter 9 : Water**

A whirlpool of blood was dripping on the floor. Zephyr's body continued to bleed as he forced himself out of the Alice's who were restraining him on the bed. He kept shouting and shouting his sister's name but not voice came out from him. The Alice's restrained him some more until he was lying on the bed. A loud thunderclap boomed the dark sky as the rain continued to pour down like water falls.

"Ymira! Ymira!"

He just shouted and shouted again and again as if his life depended on it. And it was. His moving and wriggling only made his wound bleed faster and bigger. Heimdall moved in and examined Zephyr's wound as the frantic Alice's and Glynna tried hard to hold him in place. Some just stood there holding either a clean water filled basin or a basin drenched in the priests blood.

"I told you not to go near her you idiot…"

Suddenly, all became white and after a while, he saw himself cradling Ymira in his arms, holding her gently in an embrace. Smile crept onto his face until a swift chilling pain rushed to him. Still carrying that smile on his face, he managed to face his sister and utter a few words.

"Ymira…You're awake…Good…Morning…"

As swift as that event he saw his sister walking far off into the distance where she was out of his reach. She held both his hands and arms up towards her, running, panting after her. He started shouting again, but his voice never did come out. It hurt his throat and so did his heart. It ached helplessly but he continued to shout, calling her name.

"Ymira!"

There was a loud thud as if someone had fallen. Zephyr woke up and found him-self lying on his bed panting. He gasped for air then another, clutching the white covers of the mattress. The rain was still pouring with the sun light at its peak. His eyes ached from seeing, meeting the sun-lights' greeting rays passing through the window on the right and it was that time that he saw a hand reaching out from below the bed. It was definitely Heimdalls.

"Ow, don't shout out loud like that all of a sudden…Oh hey! Good morning Princess. Seems like you're better already! I wonder if you're fever has gotten down."

Heimdall's hand found its way on Zephyr's forehead, and then nodded. The priest furiously blushed and looked away as Heimdall pulled back his hand slowly. The wizard also noticed Zephyrs eyes that shot back at him with wanting to ask what happened to Ymira. Heimdall grabbed himself his chair, his book and his teacup and continued reading the book. Zephyr then broke the silence.

"Heimdall…I…"

"Wait…"

Heimdall placed his teacup down including his book on the table then fixed his reading glasses on the table, clasping his hands together afterwards. His eyes met the priests' eyes with great seriousness. Zephyr looked at him with the same look of great seriousness on his eyes as well.

"I think I know where we're getting to…"

Heimdall cleared up his throat and twitched his fingers a little.

"Zephyr…I don't date men…sorry."

Stress mark pops out of Zephyr's forehead. He quickly threw the nearby vase at Heimdall's face with no hesitation and continued to throw things at him, forgetting about his wound. Heimdall just laughed and laughed al the way through dodging the stuff that came charging at him.

"Goddamn you Heimdall! I am not gay!"

Heimdall grabbed the nearby table and used it to shield himself from Zephyrs attack never stopping his continuous laughter. He even added another line to add to the priests stress marks.

"What you're not? And I thought you were homosexual…I was even planning on inviting a few GUY friends over! Ha-ha!"

"What made you think that you gutless Bastard!"

"Come on! I know that look! It was the look of passion, lust, love and wanting! That same look you gave Ymira when you two were..."

Heimdall intended to not finish his question and just reenacted what he was trying to say. He hugged himself, kissing the air mockingly, trying to insult the priest while controlling his laughter.

"You perverted cow! You were watching us!"

And finally, something hit Heimdalls head that was followed by the drawers, the tables and the chairs. The priest's wound caught up to him when he had none to throw at the wizard. He panted and panted more as he clutched his bleeding bandaged wound. Heimdall casually walked up to him to get a closer look at his wound.

"This is what you get for thrashing this room."

The chocolate topped wizard patted his wound continuously with great force almost sending Zephyr faint in pain. Heimdall carefully took of the stained bandages and started wrapping new clean ones.

Silence.

Silence.

"Heimdall, does Ymira hate me that much?"

"You're a priest, a high priest with no uniform at fact, cant you heal yourself." Heimdall just smiled at him. Amused.

Silence.

"Tell me Heimdall, why won't you just heal me. After all you are the Dark-Ow! Dammit! Why'd you do that!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Heimdall had already finished bandaging his wound and gave it a painful slap to keep him quiet. Standing up, he pulled the table and its chair with it, reaching out for his book and his glasses. He dusts off the book and tidied up the table. He took his glasses and wore them, still holding them in place he suddenly faced Zephyr.

"So, did you have a nice dream?"

"Shut up and stop avoiding my questions!"

The wizard looked up and his eyes widened.

"Oh look! It's a bird!"

"You sick…"

"Wait! Someone wants to use my body…"

"…who would even want to…?"

Heimdall pointed both his fingers to his forehead and started to look like he's meditating. The priest just sat there on the bed and wished that Heimdall should just die with a headache. All of a sudden, Heimdall spoke.

"Zephyr…It has been a long time…"

Zephyr stared at the choco head man. Heimdall had a sad smile on his face as he turned to Zephyr grasping the priests' shoulders.

"I'm Cinnamon…you're dead rabbit…"

"Cinnamon? You've come back!" His eyes widened and were obviously riding this obvious joke.

When Zephyr was almost going to hug his 'dead rabbit', Heimdall started laughing hysterically. He just continued to laugh and laugh as Zephyr reached out for his mace.

"Good Morning!"

A jolly face exclaimed right in front of her as she opened her eyes. She could have sworn she leapt from her bed at that moment. The black haired hunter gave a short snicker and stretched his hand out to her. Ymira glared at the hand with suspicion.

"Hello. My names Reidneir. You know you had been asleep for almost a day now, man. Oh yeah if you're trying to stand up, pull up the covers. Not that I mind of course."

"I'm, Ymira…"

'_It's the hunter in Seressa's memories…Reidneir…'_

Before what he said was sinking inside her head, she notices herself standing right in front of him, naked! Reidneir's face was stuck to normal as he browsed her fine figure laughing was trying to grab the white covers of the bed. Ymira's face was flushed with a bright red color then suddenly exclaimed.

"You perverted little horn-dog!"

Smack!

Reidneir's head twitched to the side after receiving Ymira's death slap right on the face. The hunter placed his hand to his cheek and rubbed it gently, staring in shock at what the assassin girl just did to him but was more at thought at what she said to him. Ymira stood there; still face flushed and was followed by a headlock and a huge uppercut. Reidneir tipped and swirled as he received her devastating blows. Regaining his stature he rubbed his painful spots again and dodged Ymira's next attack.

"WH…hey! Violent girl! Stop that!"

'_What am I doing?'_

Ymira stopped at her attack and pulled her hand away from Reidneir. She immediately bowed down her head for apology. The black haired hunter stood up and smiled at her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"He-he, that's okay. I get that a lot."

Ymira just raised her head up to meet his face. Fortunately for Reidneir, their faces were just millimeters apart. Holy cow, the gods do smile upon him…maybe. He stood up again and went towards to what it seemed like a closet that looks like a pumpkin. After rummaging the contents of the closet, he walked towards Ymira.

"It might be a little conservative for you, judging by your clothes but many girls wear this in Payon. It's a traditional fem wear."

The hunter handed her a set of clothes that, as to what he said was the traditional female clothing in Payon. Ymira stared at the strange clothes neatly folded in front of her as she slowly reached out to see it for herself. They were of black color, with red silky satin sheets and a long wide ribbon. Examining the strange outfit now on her hands, she saw something that shouldn't be there.

"Why?"

Her eyes became button-like orbs as she blinked at something that one would take as suspicious. Reidneir's sweat dropped as he found himself below the evil cackles of the assassin. She unfolded the garment and showed Reidneir several cuts and holes on the dress. It was a definite striperella kind of dress more of like lingerie. Reidneir sweat dropped for his plan has been foiled even before she put it on.

"Oh-ho! W-Why look at that! I must've grabbed the wrong set of clothes."

He snatched the garments and quickly replaced them with brand new ones from the closet. Finally she was wearing something decent. A violet colored kimono like robe with a yellow sash. Reidneir even added a little nicely decorated red strings for her hair to be neatly tied above her. Walking towards the mirror, she just stared there in awe of how cute she is. While doing this little appreciating thing she was doing, she noticed Reidneir having a sad smile on his face as he looked directly at her.

"You know you remind me of someone I know."

She thought. She knows well that this is the man that killed Seressa. But he seemed different to what she had in mind. Compared to what she thought of him as a cold heartless man with no compassion or whatever, he was kind, silly and friendly. And a perverted brat he is too. Before she could even respond to what he just said, he added.

"Never mind what I just said. Say, How's about we go out? I could show you around here in Payon."

Reidneir opened the door and led Ymira out. There were a lot of Hunters and Blacksmiths loitering around, here and there, all with their own gals beside them. She glanced at Reidneir who quickly grabbed her hand and ran towards the nearest door. She was more amazed by the number of people in front of her. It was a bar filled with people. It was a bar filled with…holy cow…prostitutes?

"Cheers!"

Male blacksmiths, Hunters, Snipers, toast and cheered altogether, laughing, drinking and being merry. They were shouting, whistling, singing all throughout. Many talked about the recent boom in their business with the blacksmiths while some of the got down and dirty with the Payonese Dancers and Gypsies on the tables and in dark corners of the bar. Several of the hunters were young but had a well built physique to make up for it. Most of the blacksmiths looked sloppy and tends to reek of alcohol but at least a certain blacksmith doesn't…at least!

"Hey Reid! Oh, cool, the babe's awake!"

A blonde blacksmith, Kyu, exclaimed as he saw Ymira tugging onto Reidneir's jacket. He reached out his hand and introduced himself.

"My name is Kyu! Nice to meet you! I'm Reidneir's fiancé!"

A big hard bump on the head hit Kyu and Reidneir added more to it.

"Don't try and make a fool out of us Kyu."

Kyu just laughed still stretching his hand out to Ymira, waiting for a handshake. Luckily for him, Ymira shook his hands and introduced herself to him as well. Now that struck Reidneir. He slowly looked at his hand, wondering if something is wrong with his hand since Ymira did not shake his hand a while ago. Anyway, he just kept that one to himself.

"So, having fun Kyu?"

Kyu shook his head and raised his hand halfway through. He looks displeased that's for sure.

"It's boring Reid! Are you going off somewhere? Let me come, man!"

This blacksmith knew how to be persistent. As Reidneir shook his head and walked away with Ymira, he suddenly tugged, hugged and embraced Reidneir's leg, never letting him go. He even whined about cleaning the bathroom and the chores the other blacksmiths make him do. Much to his delight, Reidneir finally agreed, even knowing how childish this mature looking blacksmith tends to be.

They toured her to every single place, one by one. Starting from the bar towards the arena next to the juice merchant they went to the entrance to the Archers Village. All throughout the tour, Ymira noticed how very oriental and traditional the Payonese people must be. They were indeed very much in touch with the nature. It wasn't quite a long walk from the bar to the Archers Village. In fact it was just minutes away.

Reidneir glanced at Kyu who was being surprisingly quiet. Never minding that again, he looked at Ymira who seemed to be so caught up in what she was seeing. This place was so much different from Al de Baran, Alberta, Izlude and Prontera. It seemed alike with Morroc though she really can't figure what their similarities are. She noticed something in the corner of her eye though.

"A cave?"

Reidneir, being a tour guide and all cleared up his throat and started explaining. Kyu just listened quietly and so did Ymira.

"This is Payon Cave. It has been here for almost a millennium already. That cave had always been infested with the undead and demons. And the worst of them all is the Moonlight Flower along with that treacherous Sohee."

Kyu can feel the anger in his tone and the anger in his eyes as Reidneir faced the damned cave. He just continued explaining to Ymira with a smile on his face full of jolly bees.

"Payon cave have this legend you see, it started long ago in the middle of the Dark Lords Reign. Its better that you hear about the legend from the elders themselves if you want to know the whole story. Anyway! That building over there is where the Archers train their archery skills…"

Kyu continued talking, unfortunately, no one was paying any attention to whatever he was saying. Ymira stared at the cave and so did Reidneir. They were on it for a while until they saw something move from the inside. Reidneir upon seeing this, started to charge at the cave but to no avail he was stopped by Ymira.

"Let me go! I have to kill that demon witch!"

"No! Don't hurt her!"

At that point Ymira had no idea what she was talking about. But even so, Reidneir looked at her with some sort of interest and at the same time wonder.

'_Why is this girl so similar to her?'_

"I…just don't go there…it's dangerous."

'_If she keeps this up…I will…'_

Reidneir slowly placed and snaked his hands on Ymira and embraced her. She was filled with surprise. Why was he? And she knew as he suddenly spoke.

"Seressa…"

"Where is she now Glynna?"

"In Payon maybe…"

The Alice stood behind Xirian as he rubbed his hand on the moist surface of the window. It was still raining, and it never did stop not even for a moment. Even if it was really bright, the water kept pouring.

"Sir Xirian, you know better that she might not be the same Ymira after I've told you what happened to Seressa. So why do you continue this?"

With a swish of his cape he turned around and went pass Glynna with a blank expression on his face. He grabbed the door knob and opened it without walking to exit.

"Ymira is like…water…an entity with no form. She is a clear embodiment of a human with no soul. I've seen her change too many times. It was like knowing a person I love for a long time only to know that she isn't the same person that I have known and loved."

She just stood there and listened quietly waiting for his answer.

"Because I love her the way she is…need I say more?"

With that he exited through the door, closing it shut.

* * *

Now that's more like it! Oh and yeah…I forgot. If you have read Bi.Yu.Ji., you'll notice that a lot of the characters in biyuji are also in Blur. I'll tell you why someday. Don't let it bother you. And, Thanks for reading this fic until here! Thank you! The preview section won't go, I assure you!

* * *

**Chapter 10 Preview:**

Five elders sat in an orderly fashion in the corners of a big star. The eldest one greeted Ymira with a wrinkled smile and offered her and Reidneir a sit on the middle of the star. They stared deep into her green eyes.

"So, you want to know the legend of the Moonlight Flower?"

Ymira nodded and politely said yes.

"Once upon a time, in the province of Payon, a healthy baby girl was born into the Lifluere family. And they named her Myun Lifluere…"


	10. Content: Flower Under the Moonlight

**A/N**. Okay, after two years, finally! An update! Hah! I'm not even playing RO anymore so…cough I can't believe I'm actually writing a fic…this is so unbecoming of me. Heck I barely remember what this story is about. T3T so…yeah. If anyone is reading this it'll be a miracle save for one person I'll just try to finish this unfinished story. I don't think my writing improved even though I should have so don't expect much :P

Since I don't really know what's going to happen next (believe me, I don't know even if I wrote this Xhit), Expect a few changes and more confusing events haha. So. Okay. Writing on. How to begin gives my emo side a pat on the back…. Lol. So okay, since I'm also confused with what I'm typing, here are some symbol guides XD

**(o O o O o) - - - - after a dream**

**( - - - )**** - - - - Flashback**

**(u U u U u) - - - - scene change**

Ah…**Disclaimer**. I obviously don't own RO. If I did. RO will (not?) be a better place lol.

* * *

**Blur Chapter 10:**

'**Content : A flower that blooms under the Moonlight'**

"I ran too far…"

_'Far enough for me to see you…'_

"But I was always running away."

'_To where…?'_

"Running towards that someone that I know will someday…"

_'Yes, someday…'_

'Right? Reidneir.'

**(O o O o O)**

Silver strands dripped with sweat as Ymira clutched her chest agonizingly. Every inch of her body shuddered as the slightest of wind caressed her form. It has been six days since Reidneir found her and for four nights, the same dream haunted her.

In that dream, everything was black. The voice of the black haired hunter echoed as another voice replied. Her head started to ache, an aching that was almost nullifying. Everything was fading away. Then she suddenly startled as another entity sat beside her.

It was Reidneir carrying a tray consisting of apples and a steaming hot cup of Coffee. He almost dropped the tray as he placed the tray on the bedside table.

"Good Morning! I brought you your breakfast. "

Reidneir placed his hand on top of the assassins' head, ruffling her tangled hair. Ymira slapped his hand, glaring at her unwanted savior.

"Hey is this really how damsels in distress treat their knights in shinning armor nowadays?"

"You barely have any on."

It has been like this every morning of her stay in Payon town. Whenever she will get mysterious, frivolous dreams and wake up, Reidneir in only his pants would either be there beside her serving their breakfast or just simply sitting beside her with his usual smirk as he tousled her hair.

She had only met Reidneir for a few days and yet his actions did not seem new to her. She was starting to forget. Forgetting who she was before she met him. And now she just needs 'him' to remember…

"Say, how about we go to the Elders? You did mention the other day that you wanted to know more about this town."

Ymira just nodded. Nothing was left to be done but just nod. There struck silence.

"We'll go after you've had your breakfast and taken a well deserved shower. I'll be waiting for you outside."

The hunter just stole a glance at the assassin as he stood up and went out the door. Grabbing the knob, before closing it completely, he silently yet loud enough for her to hear, said,

"An acquaintance of mine once told me,

Nightmares can't touch you."

'_Nightmares can't touch you.' _

"So, don't let them haunt you."

'_Don't let them haunt you.'_

"Cheer up! Always smile that silly smile of yours. Ah, well then, Ill be waiting outside, call me if you need anything else."

Shutting the door, he disappeared from sight. Ymira slid her feet into a pair of slippers that a certain person left for her the night before. Smoothing her fingers on the apple that he left, she lifted it and felt it touch the tip of her lower lip.

"I wonder which nightmare this 'acquaintance of yours' is referring to…"

**(u U u U u)**

His lilac hair as well as his clothes was in disarray. It has been 4 days since he left Alberta and he was almost in Payon. The usual glistening gleam in his amethyst eyes was reduced to a dull purple shade that had lost all its luster. He hasn't been sleeping for four straight days as black shades appeared underneath his eyes. He was almost at his limit but his tired body cannot compare to what he was feeling by the second.

_There was something that he needs to do. There was something that only he can do. That was to be with her at times when she would feel alone because it was at these times that she had nothing._

_He promised himself that he would protect her no matter what. Make her feel like she is also a human being that can feel like anyone else._

_But that was the only thing that he can do for her and nothing else._

_'I'm not able to stop it.'_

Repeating it every single time that she would be lost.

Repeating every single unique 'thank you' she returns.

Repeating every single love he had given for her.

It was his mantra. It was something that he thought only he can do.

The mere thought of it being snatched away by someone else caused his heart to ache and his blood to boil with anger. He knew it was a bit selfish for him to think such. But if that selfishness will let his love reach her, then he would do it even if the whole world hates him in the end.

It was what he called 'his love'.

_'My unrequited love.'_

Xirian continued his journey towards Payon, unaware of the eyes affixed on his worn out physique.

**(u U u U u)**

Reidneir waited outside his lodge. A lake, a forest, a nearby shrine and in the middle stood his humble abode that he himself is so proud of. He smiled to himself and added to his little perfect life fantasies that he had a gorgeous woman for company. But all dreams have nightmares as they say as a familiar foot kicked Reidneir off the little trunk that he was sitting on. It would've been alright if the ground was soil or grass, but sadly its nothing but a bed of pebbles.

"Ah, Itte-itte. Why'd you do that?"

"Stop fantasizing about how perfect your life is. It's not."

Ymira stood in front of him with an irritated look on her face. Before Reidneir reacted on that harsh comment, his eyes were transfixed on the clothes she was wearing. A strapless one-piece sundress with an oriental dragon and a whole bunch of squares. He stood up and placed his fingers under his chin.

"Whoa, looks good! I never thought you'd wear it though."

"You took every single clothing in the closet! This was even under the bed! What else was I to wear! "

"I was kind of expecting you'll come down and call me with only your towel actually."

The kick from before became a somersault. He did thank God he dodged it.

"Haha, lets go to the temple now. What got you so fired up today anyway? Was my homemade breakfast that bad?"

He scratched his head as the assassin walked towards the city. Reidneir just followed the fuming girl towards Payon blabbering nonsense, trying to get into her nerves once again. For both of them, something did not seem right. Because that moment ended a long time ago in a series of unfortunate events.

**(u U u U u)**

"Payon's Great Temple is a sight to behold isn't it?"

Reidneir stared at the structure as if he hasn't seen it before then turned his head to the assassin whose face was in awe. Though in his trail of thoughts, her reaction reveals more than what it seems to be.

The temple's gate started to open by itself as if magic was acting upon it. Each door started to open in reaction to the other as Reidneir lead Ymira towards the main Altar.

Candles lit, paths revealed and voices echoed.

"It has been a while, Reidneir."

Five elders sat in an orderly fashion in the corners of a big star. The eldest one greeted Ymira with a wrinkled smile and offered her and Reidneir a sit on the middle of the star. They stared deep into her green eyes that were just shimmering with anticipation.

"My, what a beautiful young girl. What is your name my dear?"

"Y-Ymira. Ymira Antartes."

An old woman who looked like in her near century smiled a wrinkled smile and closely examined the girl that seemed more foreign that she looked.

"Ah! Antartes she says! Are you the late high priest Vulgate Antartes' sister?"

His name seemed to stay in her head. His name. She knew he is her brother but the name Vulgate Antartes was foreign to her ears.

_'Why?'_

The girl just nodded as a small commotion amongst the elders ensued.

"The heavens must be generous enough to enlighten the town of Payon with fortune. Dear child of God, please, ask us anything you would like to know about Payon."

Her head was playing tricks with her mind. She thought that the voices she heard back then was from this room but it seems that she was wrong. They were still echoing, laughing, murmuring around her until names were spoken in a clear deep voice that also made her utter them.

"M-Moonlight Flower…and the Sohee."

The ebony haired hunters' eyes grew wide for a second upon hearing the name. Pondering, pondering, that was what he did.

"So, you want to know the legend of the Moonlight Flower and Sohee?"

Ymira nodded and politely said yes.

"Quite an interesting story you have picked. Reidneir and his companions must have told you about the story but wasn't able to finish it."

The oldest man, one of them five elders was getting ready to start telling the tale and everyone halted in whatever they were doing. He brought his wooden cane onto his lap and cleared his throat. The girl prepared.

"Once upon a time, in the province of Payon, when it was plagued by an unknown disease, a healthy baby girl was born into the Lifluere family. And they named her Myun Lifluere. Myun that means the 'moon' in connection with Lifluere that meant 'lighted flower' in the ancient Payon literature. She was a dazzling young girl in her early years and anyone that had laid their eyes on her are simply caught in her mystical goddess-like features.

Even if her God given beauty were enough for men to give up their lives for her, her very own existence posed as a threat to Payon's livelihood. Their livestock started dying, famine reaped the fields, people suffering under an unknown illness. As time passed by, people started to discover that the one that has been the cause of the unwanted disease was Myun. Afraid that she'll inflict anymore suffering amongst her loved ones, she fled to the Payon Cave and lived there."

_'No…it's wrong…you drove her out…'_

"But one fateful evening, Myun heard the sound of a bell ringing in the deepest part of the Payon Cave. Allured by the soft chiming of the bell, she walked towards the sound. At the end of her search, she saw a beautiful woman ringing a few stringed bells in symphony.

Noticing Myun, who was dazzled by the music, she introduced herself as the nymph living inside Payon named 'Sohee' and offered to teach the girl how to play the bells in one condition. Myun must help Sohee to be reborn as a child of a Payonese citizen. The unsuspecting girl agreed and Sohee taught her how to play the instrument and barely noticed the evil smile the Sohee had on her face…"

"Sohee has been reborn and Myun continued to live inside the Payon Cave and was known to be the flower that appears under the moonlight. As the years went by, Myun got addicted with her bells that she did not want anyone going near it, thus attacking the adventurers that came across her visage. It was then that the Sohee who had planned everything, sought revenge on the village as well as her past lover. Whenever a young girl in Payon will be born, an orchestrated bell symphony will be heard inside the Payon Cave as a requiem. After a few years, Sohee's mark on her chest that looks like a serpent appears on the eighteenth birthday of the child, signifying that that child is the reincarnation of the demon witch of Payon. It was said that only the lover or the fiancée of the reincarnated Sohee is the only one that can kill her so that her vengeful spirit will be appeased. Until now, Sohee's reincarnation has not yet reached resolution."

_'They're twisting everything…'_

An old woman the seemed second in age to the oldest continued as the eldest one stopped.

"That is why to stop Sohee, when a girl reaches her eighteenth birth day, she is to be physically inspected for any marks that had appeared. If the girl appears to have Sohee's mark, she is to be killed outside Payon by her very own fiancée to prevent her from terrorizing Payon."

Reidneir's eyes flickered with anger as the elders gave that strong statement. It was an absolute statement that still haunts him. A statement that made a big impact on him ever since that day.

Ymira just stared at the cold wooden floor, in her head, chanting, and uttering the word:

_'Lies…'_

"It wasn't really a pretty story to begin with. It is, after all, the most tragic story linked to the most tragic tradition in Payon."

"Yes, yes, why don't we tell you about the story of the greatest general? It is an enlightening story of bravery and…"

The elders' words just seemed to fade as she clearly remembers what happened on that day that came rushing to her in one lucid moment. She just raised her head and listened to the words of the elder that had no meaning left in them.

A fake smile. That was what she wore the whole time. The only one that noticed this facade was Reidneir who was focusing on an unnoticeable change in the way her eyes glistened. He just kept quiet. He was probably thinking too much but the fact that he feels like he knows this girl is something he just can't put aside.

This was a stranger. A stranger that is slowly tearing up his guilt. His guilt that can put anyone into shame. The shame of feeling the same sensations you gave to the person you had loved and feeling it towards a stranger.

Reidneir and Ymira spent almost half the day listening to the elders as they share the timeless tales of Payon. At the entrance to the Great Temple, they silently walked side by side as the hot air whirred the leaves from the trees.

"Reidneir. Was the story about the Moonlight Flower true?"

He was unsure what to answer to that simple question. In truth, he asked himself that on the day he was told that the most precious thing that had happened in his life turns out to be the reincarnation of the greatest threat to Payon. Closing his eyes and forcing his smile, he exuberantly spoke out.

"Of course it is! The elders themselves had told you!"

_'Because, what the elders say are absolute.'_

_'If what they're saying turns out to be lies, it won't change the fact that I made the biggest mistake in my whole entire life.'_

"The girl who is supposedly the reincarnation of Sohee, she must've been really unfortunate."

_'To be betrayed by the person that gave her hope to live…'_

"Yes, she was."

He can't utter anymore than that.

"Are you and this generations reincarnation of the Sohee got to be acquainted with each other?"

_'Yes…'_

"You could say that. She was someone whom I came across in one of my travels."

_'I have no right to be her friend, let alone be that person that was supposed to…'_

**( - - - ) **

"Hey Seressa, do you remember that small lodge near Payon? I, uh, kind of bought it so that when the time when you turn eighteen we'll. We'll be living there after we get…married…or something like that…"

A reddish tomato color spread on the hunters face. He buried his face under his bangs, as the merchant girl sitting beside him was enthusiastically busy being shocked. It was an indirect proposal but a proposal it still was.

"Ah! Reidneir! This has got to be the greatest thing that has ever happened in my life!"

Embracing each other under the moonlight, they shared their…

_Last_

Kiss.

**( - - - ) **

As if she wasn't struck by any of his words that were like a sharp knife that was slicing and tearing up a piece of her soul, she simply walked beside him and concluded to herself.

_'…Yes, she must have been really unfortunate.'_

* * *

**A/N**. Err. Lol? I'm kinda sad Heimdall and Zephyr weren't in this chapter T3T. But I can't seem to know the importance of their existence in this chapter if I were to add them XD. Heck I just added Xirian for some emo stuff. The next chapter or maybe the chapter after the next one might be the last of the story of Seressa and Reidneir. So that means more romance between the main characters (probably). Who knows? Even I don't. 

I did mention that the preview section will not go (like about two years ago) but now…it will have to say bye bye XD.

I guess that's it. Thanks for reading XD I'll be reminiscing about the next chapter so until then, **behave**. :'D

You know who you are XD haha.


End file.
